


Stardust

by NazakiSama166



Series: An Unlikely Fairy Tale [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Steve Rogers, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Infinity Gems, Inspired by Stardust, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Men Can Get Pregnant In This AU, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent Tony Stark, Peggy Carter as Captain America, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Reincarnation, Sassy Steve Rogers, Star Steve, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is done with everyone being an idiot, The are scary couple!, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: As ancient legends have it, mighty magical weapons can be forged in the heart of a dying star.Wanda, driven by her desire to avenge her brother’s death, and backed by Hydra and their secret plans, uses the Space Stone to knock a star down from the sky.Halfway across the land, Tony Stark nearly died on an Avengers' mission when someone or something fell on top of him and claimed that he was a star named Steven.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: An Unlikely Fairy Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760401
Comments: 101
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story as in male x male. The pairing is Steve Rogers X Tony Stark. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

_He never knew what love and heartbreak was…_

_That was until he saw him_

.

…

.

There was not much that he remembered from his birth/creation, the only thing he remembered was the feeling of his atoms being pulled and then squeezed tightly together followed by a huge exploding, as a cloud of dust from various colors surrounded him, the first time he opened his eyes… or well what equalize as his eyes because he was a… soul, spirit whatever the hell he was… anyway, the first time he opens his eyes, he ends up gasping at what he saw, because in front of him was the most beautiful sight… the universe… later that day (He learned later it was a year in his time) he met another star, she, he knows she was a she, he knows that just like he knows he was a… well, he… that star looked at him and then took him under her wing/cloud/rings? But she cared for him and taught him many things, about his origin and how once he was a soul that roamed the realms until his death and rebirth as a star, and what a star she said 'A star that can create passages between the universe.' he was special she always reminds him of that even if he wasn't a normal star like her and like the rest, she also goes by the name Saraious, but he always gets tired by trying to say the name right, so in the end, he started calling her by 'Sara' he doesn't know from where that name came from, it was a short version of her name sure, but he knows that for him it was special, and he can't think of anyone deserving that name other than her, which made Sara proud and except being called by that name, by him only.

She also taught him what she knows about the nine-realms of Yggdrasil, about Niflheim, the mist world, and its rivers and forests. Muspelheim, land of lava and death that Surtr was imprisoned in, and how Ragnarok will be upon them if he was freed. He learned about Asgard, home of the Gods, and how their supreme ruler 'Odin' lives there. Midgard, home of the humans whose lives were just a blink of an eye to every being in the universe, how they were so far behind in intelligence and technology like the other nine. Jotunheim, the home of the giants that nearly destroyed the realms with their wars that never seemed to end. Vanaheim, the land of sorcery and magic, and how Odin's wife and their queen Frigga was from that realm. Alfheim, the land of the light elves the beautiful angels as everyone in the nine calls them. Svartalfheim, the home of the dwarves. Helheim, the land of the dead.

At that time, he met a lot of stars, interesting ones too, how they always fly in the sky in their Astral Forms, which Sara taught him how to do, which was fun, to be honest. So with that, he spent the first five hundred years of his life with Sarah and the other stars, playing and flying in their Astral Forms enjoying themselves and looks at what happened in the nine realms, writing its history down, steering away from Muspelheim most of the times, and gazing at the beauty that was their world, though, Sara made sure that he never let his eyes steer to Midgard, something about that realm causing nothing but pain and heartache, he never asked Sara about that, and she never told him why, so he let it drop.

it was when he reached his five hundred years, and that day Sara let him fly in the realms in his Astral Form alone, something about finally being old enough, and that day he spent it playing and enjoying himself to the fullest and being old enough, he decided to see Midgard, he was old by then, an adult, even with Sara's warning, curiosity made him daring.

And he could only gaze at Midgard with amazement in his eyes; the realm was beautiful… its forests, rivers, mountains, people, the things they created, and he strained his ears to hear about some of their knowledge, it was breathtaking and he couldn't stop gazing at it, it was then that he saw him! The most beautiful being his eyes ever fell on.

The person was sitting near one of the rivers staring at the sky, with a pen in his hand and stacks of papers in the other writing something in them every few minutes, and he wondered to himself what the man was gazing at, so he floats toward the man and looked down on him hoping to see what he was writing, and he was answered by that when the man raised his head saying. _"My, what a beautiful night for a beautiful star…"_ He didn't know why he flushed when he heard the man say that, he could have said that to anyone or any star not him, but when he flushed he shined brightly which made the man below him smile.

_It was then that he knew the man meant him…_

It should have been one-time-only, but that didn't stop him from looking at Midgard every chance he had hoping to see the man once more, Sara seemed to have caught on what he was doing and why, and the older star only looked at him with sadness and some sort of understanding. "Just be careful, darling, do not get too attached or you will get your heart broken." That was her words to him and he could only nod at that with a small smile.

Luck seemed to be on his side when he saw the man once more, he was older than the last time he saw him, instead of being a young man in his prime, he was clearly old, old enough to have children and for them to be out of his house, that was the first time the star was shocked because it was then that he realized how fleeting Midgardian's lives were.

After that he spent all the time he has watching Midgard, learning everything he can about the man, he learned that his name was Anton, and the place he lived in was Greece, it was strange place Anton's Greece, it was a brutal place, but at the same time it was beautiful, he learned that Anton was what they called an inventor and a philosopher, that people always whisper when he passed them calling him crazy, it was probably why he didn't have any wife or children… why he was always alone…

That made him determined, and he always made sure to shine brightly when Anton was looking at the sky, mainly to inform him that he was not alone… no one deserves to be alone. So shining he did, and Anton seemed to have the knack of knowing where he was, sometimes he will find another spot to shine in and Anton will know that it was him! The old man will just turn to him with a smile and laughter hidden in his eyes. _"Hello there little star, I found you."_ Anton will greet him like this every time he saw him, playing his games even when he couldn't see him, only his light.

He doesn't know when did the name 'Little star' turned into 'My star' but the first time Anton called him by that, he remembered shining so brightly that Anton smiled happily like he knew! Like he knew that the star understands him and was listening to him, it made him so happy, and he couldn't imagine living in a world without Anton in… it was then that he knew…

_He was in love…_

It shocked him, after all, why would a star love a mortal, a mortal that was going to die between now and his next breath, a mortal who was nothing but a speck of dust in his long life. Loving a human, a mortal, it was hard, because days and years passed by, and Anton grow older and older, until his black hair as night turned white, until his blue as ocean eyes became dull, until his pale lovely skin became wrinkled… and he… he was a star, he didn't age, he will live billions of years, while Anton may have a year or two left in him, and then he will pass to Helheim or Valhalla while he will still be here, alone... shining.

_He should have listened to Sara when she told him not to get attached…_

The day that Anton left this world, was like any other day, it was so funny thinking about it, he remembered that he saw Anton walk with the help of a stick (Because he couldn't walk straight anymore so Anton start using sticks to help to go from place to place) until he reached their place… he wondered when Anton's place near the river became theirs… he watches as Anton sat on the ground grunting a little at that and then looked up at the sky to smile as he saw the star shine.

"Hello there, my star, I hope I did not keep you waiting." Anton said in his gruff voice, which only made him shake his head and smile sadly at the older man, Anton couldn't walk fast anymore, couldn't jump or run, he can only walk slowly that he now reach the age of 90, the older man always talks to him, which made the star shine at the thought of Anton thinking of him as a family to share his secrets with him. "I am sorry, little star, I do not think that I could talk today, will you be so kind as to let these old bones rest under your light for a little while?" Anton said before sighing a little lying on the dirty ground. The star could only smile sadly at the man, knowing what's going on before the mortal did

That night, he shines brightly which made Anton look at him with a huge smile, he shines brightly, even as Anton closed his eyes, breathes hitching in his old chest, and he shines… until Anton stopped breathing completely, and when morning came and Anton's apprentice finally found his cold body…

_This was the first time he discovered what heartbreak felt like…_

* * *

He doesn't know how many years that passed since Anton had died and gone to Valhalla, but he knows that they were too many now, he stopped shining brightly like how he used to before meeting Anton, instead, his shining was always dull, which made his sisters and brothers worry about him, but he always wave their concern, after all, how could he tell them? Tell them that he was in love with a mortal, and do stars fall in love even? He thinks not, he was sure that he will shine until he dies billions and billions of years later and form a black hole, another passage in space for explorers to go through to see another part of the universe.

It was strange how the time passes in a blink of an eye after Anton died; he had a hard time looking at Midgard, looking away every time he passed the realm of mortals, but the few times he dared to gaze at the realm of his beloved he was baffled by them, especially by the way they started counting time in a strange way, it left him wondering why would they start counting their times from the beginning from the number 1 when they have been clearly living over 50,000 years, but mortal were strange like this, they were not like Asgardians where magic and science live together side-by-side and the history of the worlds' written in their archives.

As time passed, the pain of losing Anton had reduced to a dull ache, and he was grateful for that because it finally gave him the chance to move on, as much as it hurt him too, he wanted to move on and stop pinning after a dead mortal, but the heart wants what it wants, it was ironical how much that sentence was true, and it was funny that it was said by Anton.

_The second time he met Anton, his breath left him…_

It was one of the rare times that he dared to gaze at Midgard, and this time he made sure not to look at Greece as he floats in his astral, he was having fun looking at the humans and their lives, that was until his eyes fell on Anton… it was not Anton per se, but it was him at the same time, reincarnation was a thing, it happened, though the only people reincarnated were those that will serve a great purpose in the universe.

He remembered gazing at the boy with shock, the small boy was no older than ten, and his heart starts pounding in his chest like it was about to claw out of his chest, the boy was not like Anton, but he was Anton, his aura said so, instead of the blue eyes Anton had, the boy's orbs were brown as was his hair, and his skin was tan, he should leave him, he knows that he should look the other way and never gaze at the boy again, ignoring him, but he couldn't this was Anton, his beloved.

So he did what he did in the past, he learned about the boy, the All-Tongue helped him to understand the boy's language, he learned that Anton goes by the name Tonton, he was the son of the tribe's chieftain, the place now Anton lives in… he should call him Tonton, it's not fair hanging on someone who was long dead, even if he was reincarnated… will be called north Germany years later.

Tonton was so different from Anton; it was like day and night, where Anton was born in Greece when it marked the height of Greek civilization in all of its aspects. Tonton was the next chieftain to his tribe, he was smart that much was true, but he was a hunter, he lived from the earth he walked on, he knows what nature wants and what he wants from it, he was not that much of an inventor or philosopher, his only concern was his tribe and family and providing enough food and protection to them.

Tonton was bright, and he had his whole life in front of him, ready to take the world by storm, but what broke his heart was that Tonton was betrayed by the closest person to him, and was killed for it, the boy was no older than fifteen summers when he was killed by his uncle, it was cruel, it was heartless, and Tonton's head was put on a stake to the whole tribe to see, as the people cried and wailed for the boy and for the dark fate waiting for them.

He spent that day crying because as much as Anton's death hurts him, his beloved at least lived a full life, he lived, grow old, and died from old age… but Tonton, his Tonton died young, he died so young, not even growing past fifteen summers in humans years, he was still a child who didn't know what the world was going to offer him.

"I was foolish like you once." Sara said to him three days later after Tonton's death, and it caused him to turn and look at the woman in her astral form, the woman was beautiful with her golden hair that was curled, reaching her back, her pale luminous skin, and her blue eyes, wearing a long black gown which only success to show her beauty, Sara and him shared so many similarities, that the other stars thought they were one star that split in half. "Falling in love with a mortal, I was foolish to think that there will ever be something between the two of us, mortals… their lives are just a second in our long lives." Sara said as she floats to him letting her hand run through his shoulder-length blond hair.

"What did you do? After their death…" The star said, really wanting to know what Sara did to make the pain go away, to force herself of not thinking about the mortal every second of every time, the star really wanted to know, how she managed to shine so brightly when the only time he could shine was when he was able to see his mortal's face.

"I forced myself to fall out of love." Sara ends up saying after a while which made him give a mocking smile knowing that this was nearly impossible. "It hurt, yes, it may seem impossible, but it is possible, you just need time, time to heal, and that could only happen if you stop gazing at Midgard, set your sight on something higher that won't perish, you won't gain the same heartbreak." Sara said gently as she turns his face to Asgard, kissing his forehead before she floats away. It made him laugh, at how easily she said those words, it made him angry and sad and so many other things, but the thing is he couldn't, wouldn't!

_He returns his gaze to Midgard…_

* * *

The third time Anton was reincarnated… he was a woman… and he saw her Renaissance period, it was beautiful and sad at the same time. Her name was Antonette, she was beautiful, Gods how beautiful she was, so full of life and hope, she used to look at the sky just like how Anton used to and she will smile when she saw him shine like she knew he was watching over her, the day she called him her 'Lucky star' he nearly cried, because he can see traces of Anton in her.

Antonette was beautiful with her curled black hair, and her teal eyes, with her milky skin, she was smart, as smart as his Anton and liked to study everything new that her hands fell on, but unfortunately, that was not what her parents want for her, her father was the lowest of the low, that only cared about getting into the high-class, so he forced her to marry a complete stranger, she was young, a child, only thirteen, younger than Tonton when he died, but her father may have killed her with his betrayal.

Antonette husband was a monster, and this was a light word coming from his mouth, the man deserves to rot in Helheim for all eternity for what he did to his beloved, he hurt her so much, used her so much, made her cry, humiliated her, locked her up in a tower, like she was a prisoner, and she was a prisoner in her own house, she spent her days trying to act like the perfect wife, as for her nights, Antonette will always look at the sky from her window in her room when her husband force himself upon her and left her alone, she will always look at the stars and her eyes will fall on him with a sad smile. "When can I finally be with you, darling?" She would ask and he will close his eyes at that wondering when her words will be true.

At night Antonette will tell him stories from her imagination, she will whisper how he came to her and saved her from her mad husband, how he will take her away from all the pain and how they will fly in the skis together forever, how he will never hurt her, how she loved him. "Sir Steven… that will be your name from now on, such a beautiful and noble name..." Antonette said one night out of blue, and he stopped breathing for a second.

For more than two thousand years, ever since he was created, not once did he choose a name, and why would he when he has all the time in the world? Sara chooses her name Saraious after three thousand years of her creation, and then she changes it because he always loved calling her by Sara, simple and short. But Antonette just gave him a name, a name that will be a reminder to him when she was going to leave him alone in this world when she passed, and it will hurt when he will hold into that name, it will break him day after day for all eternity, but for Antonette, for his beautiful darling, he would, he would carry the name and be Steven even if it hurt, as long as his beautiful beloved will smile.

The day his beloved had taken her life, she was eighteen, after three miscarriages, and enough abuse, his beloved couldn't handle it, he remembers her standing on the windowsill wearing her nightgown as she looked at the sky calling his name over and over again, she was smiling as she took another step and another, and Steven as much as he didn't want to watch, he couldn't take his eyes away, he couldn't let his beloved do this alone… Anton, Tonton, and Antonette, how much can Steven handle before his light is forever dimmed?

The day Antonette died, was the day Thor son of Odin was born the heir of Asgard and the nine realms, that day all the stars were looking at Asgard, waiting with patience to hear the heir's wails, that day every star in the universe turned to Asgard with happiness, only Steven, his eyes never strayed from Midgard as he saw his beloved body hit the ground and for her neck to break, but what made a shiver shake him in his astral and real form was something different completely, because on the plan Titan one of Saturn moons, he hears a child's wail, as his mother was about to kill him but was stopped by her husband…

_She should have been fast…_

* * *

The years after that start running one after the other, and Steven was so tired, after the heir to Asgard was born, a lot of things changed in the nine realms, but it was now known among the stars, that he 'Steven' had rejected Thor son of Odin as his king by refusing to look at his birth, news like this travel fast, especially in the magical realms, so now Steven was called crazy, his sisters and brothers refused to be seen dead with him, after all, why would a sane star look at Midgard the land of pitiful mortals, when they have Asgard the Realm of Gods?

Everyone left him alone after that, the only being who stayed by his side was Sara, and Steven was grateful for her, for understanding, for accepting, for trying to help Steven even when Steven had refused her help, but in the end, he accepts it, he accepts her help in forgetting, because if there was one thing that was known Steven was cracking.

After Antonette came Tova from Russia, a loving father of three, he loved his children so much, Tova died saving his youngest from falling into an iced lake, he died frozen to death… after Tova came Tonja from India, and it was kind of a funny thing because in that life Anton was born as a tiger, Tonja was one of the Maharajah's favorite pets, Steven had to stop himself from growling in disgust and pain every time he remembered how they killed Tonja to get his bones for witchcraft, so much for being favorite… after Tonja came Antonio from Italy, the man owned a beaker and was proud of his food, he was happily running the place with his sister who was expecting a son on the way… After Antonio there was Anthony from Britain who was never happy because he was forced to hide who he was, forced to hide that he was in love with his stable boy, and was never in love with his fiancé… after that, there was Andon from France, who was able to live with his male lover peacefully in the countryside… and then there were so many others that Steven lost count, but he knew their names and stories by heart.

Day after day his heart broke, and he couldn't handle it anymore, because he knew one more heartbreak and his light will be gone forever, so with that, he went to Sara wanting this all to be over, not wanting to remember anymore, not wanting to fell the heartache anymore, and he was grateful to Sara because she helped him, she helped and in the next century and a half he never gazes at that retched Midgard anymore, and the heartbreak becomes a dull ache, and his love for his Anton become an irritation and anger mixed with little hate, because why wasn't Anton born as a star? It would have been easier if he was born as a star or a God from Asgard or any other realm, because then Steven wouldn't have been forced to see him die again, and again, and again…

In that century that Steven spent recovering, he visited the nine realms and enjoyed himself ignoring the stars who spit at him when he floats after he rejects the rule of Thor son of Odin, but what Thor the son of Odin did after his coronation which was stopped by the Jotunn, made people and beings alike scared, made them concern, because how will the nine thrive when they have such a foolish prince as a king that wanted war? Suddenly Steven rejection made sense to everyone in the nine, so now instead of being spate at every time he was with someone, he was looked at with desperation and hope, the stars actually believed he was capable of seeing the future, a foolish notion he made sure to inform everyone of, because why would a star be able to see the future when the only thing they do is shine and write the history down? Steven always ignored the other stars that follow him to be their guide, weren't they only a few days ago whispered behind his back and spate at him for what he did a thousand years ago?

The fight with Loki though, was disastrous, for every star in the universe watch what took a place and wrote it down, and when Loki feel into the abyss of the space, Steven could feel the stars around him sigh in relief for finally getting rid of the boy, and he was a boy who was no older than six hundred years, still a teen, but Steven was not like the other stars, he couldn't, wouldn't allow such foolishness to happen especially when he knows what the rejection and neglect can do to someone, not after he suffers the same as Loki son of Odin suffered, and he also refuse to let someone waste their life especially when Thanos the mad titan was going around the universe destroying everything in his path and collecting his 'Sons and Daughters' to help him win his retched war, with that Steven flow toward Loki who was falling and falling and looking at the abyss with pain and fear in his eyes, and Steven thanked his luck that Loki was a creature of magic because if he wasn't then he wouldn't have been able to take hold of the God while he was in his astral form, for he was nothing but a spirit, a ghost.

"You saved me…" Loki had said slowly after he was put down on the ground of one of the near inhabitant planets that Steven could find. "Why?" Loki asked after he straightened himself which made Steven look at him with a mocking smile enjoying the anger and self-conscious that flashed on the man's face.

"Because this is the only way for you to redeem yourself, right what wrong you did, I know you are a better person and maybe it is time for you to act like it. Besides, Thanos would have got his hands on you if I did not." Steven said as he looked at his elegant clothes and robes that were in red, white, and blue colors, he looked at Loki after that to see the God looking at him with a shock and disbelieve.

"You are a star…" Loki let his breath rushed out of him at the realization that a star saved him a celestial being older than the time that never involved themselves in the affairs of mortals and immortals alike, beings that write the history since the beginning of time, ones that can grant immortality 'Whoever possessed a star's heart shall be granted immortality' his mother used to say, the last person to possess a star heart was six thousand years ago, shooting a star out of the sky and ribbing it's heart, for such treason and disrespect he was killed brutally, after that, Odin collected all ancient scribes of how to summon stars and burned them in Muspelheim's fires. "Oh Ancient one, thank you for your generosity, I am forever in your debt." Loki said bowing a little, after all, it was an honor to have a star look upon you and guide you, let alone save you, and Loki knows that he will forever be indebted to the star until he deemed that he paid the debt.

"You can pay your debt to me by abandoning your hate, you nearly fried the universe with your stupid plan, next time, please throw a tantrum like a normal brat." Steve said with an eye roll as he starts floating planning to return to his real body and maybe sleep for the next thousand years, it really bothered him that it will take four years for him to reach his real body, the perk of astral travel. "Farewell Loki son of Odin." Steve said nodding his head a little before he shoots off into the space planning to return to his body, he may even bother Sara before that about going on an adventure to Jotunheim to see what happened to their planet and help in any way they can.

Everything was good, Steven was flying alone in the space brooding in peace like what he had been doing for nearly two thousand years and a half ever since he met Anton, and he was not ashamed of admitting that he was brooding, after all, he was known for being the broodiest star out there, 'Salty' Sarah always says. It was maybe two years in his travel that he turned his head when he saw something fly toward him at lightning speed shining ominously, Steven's eyes widen at that as he tried to avoid whatever this was, only for it to track him down no matter where he went, he shouted in pain and surprise as whatever the hell that was slammed into his chest, he shrieked as something wrapped around his neck and was pulling him down, and like a weight being placed on him he was falling, the last thing he remembered was slamming into something when he fell, causing both of them to crash into the ground…

_Great… It was his only thought before everything became dark…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, a little bit of violence, a near character's death, Tony not helping while being a little shit, and Steve screams his head off! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

Tony Stark was nothing if he wasn't prepared, after all, he was a businessman by morning a superhero by noon and a single father for an energetic four years old the rest of the time, so you see he has to be prepare all the time, even if it meant getting called by his aunt who was Captain America and her scary husband in the middle of the night to stop Hydra (Again!) from doing one of their evil plans, spending years fighting them, ended with Tony rolling his eyes constantly at what they called evil, it was more annoyance then evil by this time.

So after kissing his son and telling him that he will be back soon, he left the young boy with his aunt (Thank God for Pepper or he would have run around the house screaming like a headless chicken) Tony was off to go with his team to fight Hydra, grimacing to himself when he saw Wanda in the mix, he got used to the woman planning their doom, always accusing them of killing her brother, when in fact her brother decided to join them and protect innocent lives sacrificing himself for that honorable cause.

Tony Stark was nothing if not prepared, that's why when a fucking meteor out of nowhere fill on him from the sky after Wanda did something spooky with her hands and disappearing in a swirl of red clouds, he was sure as hell going to scream bloody murder to his heart content. Because not a minute after they won and Hydra ran away, something (A Meteor if you can believe, that came out of nowhere, and not even his Ai was able to detect it!) slammed into Tony and just when he thought that he was going to be slammed face-first into the ground, he was dragged with the meteor by a force-field, making Tony scream like a five years old girl who found a spider in her hair.

Tony doesn't know when he fell from the sky, but by the time he fell face-first into the muddy ground, Tony was pretty sure that he was miles and miles away from his teammates or any civilization for that matter, and to make things worse, his fucking suit was not working, which again was a thank to that fucking meteor and whatever that bunches of dead rocks with a magnetic field did to him and his suit… just his luck…

"FUCK!" Tony cursed for the millionth time as he dragged his suit behind him, panting and growling as he pulled the half-ton or something of metal behind him, growling to himself, grumbling to himself when the communication line didn't work after the fiftieth time he tried to fix it, which made Tony do nothing but curse loudly with so many different curses that if anyone saw him right now they will blush in embarrassment and mortification and his aunt will scream at him her favorite word "Language!".

Tony was so preoccupied with walking and dragging the heavy suit that he didn't notice the crater in front of him until he was about to fall in it which made him nearly made him have a heart attack if he didn't hold into the suit for dear life. Not that the danger of falling to his death was over, Tony cursed himself for not noticing the fucking hole in the ground that was probably three miles wide and a mile deep, how didn't he notice it? That was the question.

There Tony was getting lost between two choices, one was walking around the edge of what's going to become a lake once it rains, and the other was going through that lake-to-be, but unfortunately for Tony, it seems that all of his luck has left him today for no reason, the ground under him shook and broke off and because of that it ended with him falling, which by the way made him give a girlish scream, and Tony has to say that today was not one of his proud days, he spent the whole time screaming, much to his discomfort.

Thankfully his fall wasn't really that much of a falling, more of sliding down the edge with big boulders and heavy suit to accompany him, not the most comforting thing, but it beat falling a thousand meter and breaking his neck on the impact without his suit protecting him.

So after checking if he was injured and discovering that he has survived by a miracle, and the only thing he got was a small concussion and a sprained wrist, Tony nearly hooted in triumph (His luck didn't leave him after all, it just held back for this occasion!) in the end, Tony checked on his suit once more before standing up and leaving it behind, he was tired from dragging that thing with him since last night, so he decided to leave it and check the crater out.

So with that Tony walked around the place, awing at the glassy surface he was walking on, it was probably the reason why his slid was smooth. Suddenly, Tony's eyes widen and his jaw dropped, was it possible… yup, he was inside the hole that the fucking meteor who hit him made! That made Tony walk faster toward the center, already planning to find that meteor and give it a kick or two before sitting on top of it until Shield or his aunt find him, whoever finds him first though his bets were on his scary aunt and her terrifying husband.

So forward he marched, already planning on how to bring the meteor with him, wondering what he will find in it, or maybe it would just be a useless rock that he will bring with him just to spit on the universe and give it as a gift to his baby who was going on and on about that space show he was watching for like forever, wondering if bringing a meteor home for his son will give him the father of the year award.

But never once in Tony's life, was he prepared for what he saw… where he was expecting to see bunches of rocks and stardust, there was a man who was passing out… a handsome man... but a man nonetheless, a man with blond hair and was wearing blue, red, and white robes like they were in some type of fairy tale and he was a king or a knight or something… most likely a knight prince, because damn! Did you see those biceps?

Even though Tony knows not to get closer to the man (Courtesy of the villains who liked to make cheap shots) Tony still did, he walked closer to take the man in, whistling when he saw his face more clearly, and tilting his head at the glowing necklace with the bluestone… it was familiar in some way…

The groan he heard made him tense and look at the man, watching him as he opened his eyes a little, no more than a slight. "… Anton…?" That was the man's gasp before he raised his hand toward Tony like he was chasing a ghost before it left, and the younger man didn't even know what to do… though he didn't have to think about that long enough, because the man dropped his arm sudden… passed out…

_What was that?_

* * *

Waking up, Steven had to gasp in pain, looking around the place he was in, blinking his eyes tiredly when he was met with endless dark blues with white dotes, which made Steven tilt his head as much as he can while laying on whatever hard surface he had the unpleasant luck of lying on.

Stars… Steven's eyes widen as he sat up with a cry, looking at the dark sky with horror, nearly letting out a shriek when he looked around him, then he looked at himself, his breath coming out in short gasps as his mind trying to take everything in, trying to make a sense of this mess he found himself in.

Trying to stand up Steven let out a pained moan as he fell on the ground, looking at his right leg with horror head turning from side to side in denial, trying to hold in his screams, because no matter what he did he can't make a head or tail of what he was seeing and feeling!

The sound of heavy footsteps made Steven jump and look around the place, trying to stand up and taking a defensive position, his left leg straining to hold all of his weight off, as much as Steven hated to admit it, but he was, in fact, afraid, he was scared of this strange wasteland, he can't even feel any pull toward his original body… no, it was there, but it is so dull… like with dying stars, how they stopped feeling everything little by little, how their lights turned duller and duller until they die in the end… Steven's heart nearly starts pounding in his throat at that possibility, it was true that he was a dull star, his heart is broken beyond repair for him to shine as bright as he used to be in his youth, but that doesn't mean he was dying! Doesn't it? He did hear a few comments from his fellow stars that his light dulling meant he was dying… but that was all an annoying way to make fun of him, right?

The footsteps stopped behind Steven which made him turn and his eyes to widen at the humanoid shape that was painted red and gold. "Odin's beard…" The only thing Steven could choke as his eyes widen even more and fear frozen him in his place when that… that thing… raised its hands. Holding his breath Steven let out a war cry as he rushed toward that thing after unfrozen himself, already knowing that taking it by surprise will give him a few precious seconds so that he will be able to run.

"W-wait!" Squeaked the metal thing in a robotic voice… and Steven knew it was metal because the hit that he received after slamming into it made him dizzy and end up falling down which made Steven curse at how stupid he acted not a few seconds ago, but Steven can blame it on the shock and confusion he was feeling.

Steve was still looking at the sky when that metal thing came into his view, making Steven frown harshly and give it a nasty look, already feeling his right leg throbbing. "So… are you done?" The metal thing asked which made Steven purse his lips but sighed and nodded his head, he was already too tired to care about what will happen to him, after all, he was interrupted from his four years journey toward his original body and fell here… into a wasteland that was inhabitant by metal creatures… a land that not even in all of Steven's long existent did he saw or gaze at that place. "Hey, I hate to ask and snap you out of your brooding hour, but do you know where that star that crashed here disappeared to?" The metal thing asked which made Steven scowl and send him a hateful glare, which made that thing raise both of its hands as if trying to calm him down.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Steven said sarcastically as he sat up and looked at that metal thing, which made it tilt its head waiting. "You see there, that dark sky?" Steven said as he pointed to the sky. "He was floating in space wanting to return to his own body after a decade of refusing to be in it, but this…" Steven said taking the necklace with the glowing blue stone that refused to be taken off no matter how much Steven tugged. "Slammed into him, cutting him from 'His brooding hour' as you put it and made him fall into this wasteland with a creature made of metal, breaking his leg in the process!" Steven snarled which made the creature take a step back away from him, which made Steven take a sick pleasure in that.

"OK… great I am stranded with a loon who thinks that he is a shooting star, and my suit is only thirty percent on… just my luck." The creature said which made Steven growl at it and take one of the rocks near him, throwing it at the creature which made it grunt painfully when the rock collided with its head. "Hey what was that for, you crazy bastard!" The metal man/woman/it? Snarled as he took a step toward Steven making the star take more heavy rocks and raise them ready to throw them at that thing if it came closer to him, which the creature seemed to realize that as it stayed away from him, making Steven relax a little which was mistake number two because the creature seemed to have been waiting for the star to relax before he bounced on him, which made the man shriek and try to wiggle out of the metal arms hold, no matter how much he screamed and threatened that thing, it was of no use, and Steven soon found his arms tied in front of him with metal bracelets?

_That bastard was so going down…_

* * *

The next three hours were spent with Steven screaming and cursing and trying to wiggle out of those bracelets, he even tried to run, but his leg hurt so much that he fell on his face moaning in pain, which only made that metal fucker snort and watch him while opening its own arm which made a spark rush out, causing the creature to sigh and start tinkering with its own arm, which made Steven sigh and return to gaze at the bracelets trying to find a weakness in it. "Do you even sleep?" The creature asked when he saw Steven busy trying to free himself by biting the metal bracelets which so far no luck, it only ended with Steven's teeth hurting.

"Look around you, it's night, stars don't sleep at night." Steven hissed as his eyes returned to glare at the cuffs. Well, that was better wording to that piece of accessory, but then again, Steven got a blue stone necklace that doesn't want to detach itself off him, that Steven wanted it to stay away from him after knowing what it was, so Steven may not be the best person to decide on what was fashionable to attach to his body without consent and what was not in this wasteland.

"Right… hey, is there a loony bin around here? I am sure those nice people you ran away from are worried about you, what do you think, star and strips?" The creature asked, and Steven out to ask it about its name, after all, he can't call it creature, it was really tiring to do that, and it gets bored after a while, even if Steven called him a crazy bitch every time the two of them talked, the word 'Bitch' seemed to egg that thing on even more, so maybe he was a female that has a male body? Odin's beard, this was hopeless…

Steven stopped his munching on the bracelets with a frown… those words were actually quite familiar like he heard it once; when Steven understood what that thing said he snarled and turned to it, planning on pummeling it down. "I am not insane!" Steven's heart pounded in his chest as his heart start hurting… he was called by that name again… he was called an insane one again, by a lesser being no less, a being that didn't stay with him a full day was calling him insane… everyone called him that, everyone thinks that he has lost his mind, he had lost his sanity for falling in love with a Midgardian, he was insane for refusing the son of Odin as his future king, he was insane for saving Loki, he was insane for having his shine dulled by a broken heart… he was always called that, always treated and bullied like he was nothing but debris that was floating in space… and this… this thing! Dared to call him the insane one!

Steven scuffed and turned his head away, no matter how much he defended himself against those who always used the name-calling as their weapon, no one ever cared or listen to him other than Sara, nothing was going to change no matter how he tried, so why waste his breath trying to reason with nothing but scraps of metal that there was truth to his words? It didn't stop the words from hurting though… "Yeah, that's what they always say, don't worry, it's not you, it's always the handsome ones that have something wrong in the head… even my ex… sure, he was cute at the start, but he turned psycho when I got pregnant, granted that I turned out to be intersex in the end, but still, he was crazy." The metal creature said which made Steven blink his eyes and turned to eye the creature… pregnant? So it was a female… but how can she become pregnant when she was made of metal? Steven's eyes widen at the realization, she was wearing protection armor!

"You have a child?" Steven asked, wanting to change the subject farther away from the sanity question, and he thanks his lucks when the female answered the question and forgot her earlier line of questioning, which made Steven relax a little and listen to the female words.

"Yup!" She popped the P which made Steven blink at her strange way of talking. "A cute little fella, who is probably waiting for me home while driving his aunt crazy, but what can I say, he is four years old." The chuckle that came from the metal creature was flat, and to say the least, granting on Steven's nervousness, because it sounded like sharp nails on a board, but the star thinks that he can feel the emotions behind those words making him smile a little. "So what's your story? Any family, kids?" She asked which made Steven shook his head at her words.

"I have no one, only my caretaker, but I am already a grown-up, 2500 years old, give or take a few decades." Steven said with pride shining in his voice which made the metal female hum at that and eye him up and down, well, to be fair the creature's head didn't move, but Steven can already feel its eyes on him.

"Twenty-five it's then." The woman peeped making Steven blink his eyes at that and turn to her, watching as she returns to what she was doing not a few seconds ago, which was tinkering with her protection armor. "Don't worry star and strips; we are going to return home, already made a contact with Shield and they are en-route." The creature gives a croon of triumph, which made Steven hum at that and return toward his cuffs trying to bite through them with no use.

Not even ten minutes passed with Steven trying to chow his cuffs off before he felt harsh winds nearly knocking him down which made him look up with wide eyes when he saw a ship about to land, frowning when the design wasn't one he was familiar with, in any of the nine realms, which made fear size Steven's heart at the thought of falling into Thanos' hands, after all, the mad one has gone into hidden not five hundred years ago, and no one, not even the farthest stars in the universe can see him.

"Finally! You are late!" The metal creature snapped when the ship finally landed and strange people got out of it, making Steven frown harshly because for one, they don't look like elves, nor they have the aura of Asgardian... they almost looked like… Steven pales at that line of thought as he took them in… they are Midgardian! So that meant he was in Midgard! Hate, pain, and sadness start warring inside of Steven, which made the star bit the inside of his cheek hard… just no! "Any longer with Mr. Star and strips over here and I would have become a loon too." The metal creature… should Steven really call it a creature when it was Midgardian? Said which made Steven glare at her or was she a 'him'?

"Really Tony, it took you three days to fix the suit." The woman with the Shield behind her back asked, which made the now named 'Tony' scuff and cross his metal arms over his chest, Steven staying silent the whole time, looking up at the stars, heartbreak already sitting in, he was wondering how he was going to return home, or how to wake up from this nightmare, this nightmare of him walking through Midgard and being seen… how long has he dreamed about having a physical body that will make his dream of being beside Anton a reality? And now after thousands of years, it was suddenly real? Steven really wanted to curse the fates and their sick games.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame that fucking shooting star that dragged me with it here, by the way, is there any close loony bin so we can drop my friend at, I am sure he missed his friends." The man… Steven was going to call him a man, said while pointing at him, which made Steven glare at him hard enough that everyone seemed to shift in discomfort.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of thunder and a loud thumb behind him causing Steven to turn his head to see who was the creature who dared to make such loud sounds, and his eyes widen when he saw Thor son of Odin, which may as well have been his only way out of here, hopefully, the man was not a fool. "Brother Stark, did you see what caused this great crater?" The man shouted in a frantic voice which made everyone turned their head to the armored man.

"Well, there should be a shooting star to make such a big ass hole, but the only thing I found was him, and let me tell him he is a crazy bastard who thinks himself as a star, a violent bastard too, so don't get too close." Tony said as he pointed to Steven which made everyone turn their gaze to the man who had kept himself away from everyone's eyes until now.

The choked gasp coming from the son of Odin made everyone turn to the man who looked as pale as a sheet, as he took in the sight of the man before him, the cuffs, the ripped clothes in some parts, the bruising that started to show. "Odin's beard! What have you done Brother Stark?" Thor called out as he rushed toward the blond man who was sitting on the ground, which made the man tense when Thor all but throw himself at his feet as he bowed so low before Steven that his forehead touched the ground. "Please forgive the foolish mortal, O Ancient One, he did not know of your greatness!" Thor cried out which made Steven nearly grimace at his thunderous voice, but gathered himself.

"Thor, buddy, what are you doing? Get away from him before he tries and attack, it's not pretty when he goes into his fit." Tony said as he took a step toward Thor and Steven causing the star to raise his eyebrow and look at the metal-clad Midgardian with a raised eyebrow, he never thought that Midgardians were that foolish, but again, they were still infants since the last time he gazed at them, they made a big step by making those 'Trains'.

"Brother Stark!" Thor shouted and raised his head to look at Tony with horror which made Steven snort and thrust his cuffed hands toward the son of Odin causing the man to pale at the sight of them as he snapped them apart after pulling them harder than any mortal can. "Please forgive him, for mortals are not believers in the old ways…" Thor said a whimper was heard in his words as he looked at Steven with begging eyes.

"I gathered that." Steven said with a hiss as he stood up, putting a little weight on his injured leg. "Just as I gathered that I am in fucking Midgard!" Steven snapped which made Thor jump and lower his head, already feeling that the wrath the Ancient one is going to condiment Midgard too was not going to be light. "And you!" Steven said as he pointed to the man in the metal armor. "If anyone is crazy, it is you! Crazy bitch!" Steven hissed, taking satisfaction from the act of the metal-clad man screaming at him and nearly attacking if it wasn't for those two (The one with the Shield and the one with the dark scowl) holding him back. "As for you son of Odin, you are going to find a way to bring me back, and tell me from where the fuck did this show up when I was already told it was supposed to be hidden!" Steven said as he pointed at the necklace which made Thor pales, even more, when he gazed at it…

_This was going to be a long day…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Poor Steve! Getting terrorized by Tony!
> 
> Yup, Tony is a little shit in this one :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, a little bit of violence, Tony can't helping but being a little shit, Steve will scream his head off, while Thor will have a heart attack! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

To say the truth, Steven never felt as awkward as he did now, sitting in transporting ship with Midgardian who were gazing at him like he was some type of a zoo animal and to make the matter even worse, he was stuck with Thor son of Odin who was fluttering about him like an annoying… fly? Is that what Midgardian says? Steven knows that the man meant well, but it does not justify the constant jumping and whimpering every time Steven winces when his injured leg was moved, the man even screamed at his fellow warriors that they were going to take Steven to the tower, and not to S.H.I.E.L.D. or he was going to knock the ship down, something that made the star's heart freeze in terror.

So here he was, being forced to sit in the ship, with the annoying Tony who was still glaring at Steven, (Even if Steven can only feel his glare but not see it), and the Midgardian with the strange clothes, though he blinks at the woman who was wearing his colors, the red, white, and blue… the woman looked scary though… her and the man with the silver arm, they kept sending him strange looks that made the hair on Steven's body tense.

If Steve thought that it will be easier when they reached wherever they were going, then he was so, so wrong because when they reached the big tower Thor screamed about (Which was covered with so many mirrors and glass it was stranger than anything Steven saw in all of his long life), he was then lead to a strange room that has many things Steven wasn't even familiar with but the things he was made him relax, and with the help of son of Odin he was able to sit on the sofa.

"I'm going to see take the armor and go see Peter if he didn't go to the daycare, call me when you find something other than the man being a crazy bastard!" Tony says with a wave, causing Steven to growl at the metal man, taking one of the soft pillows beside him and throw it at Tony as hard as he can, which seemed to surprise everyone when the pillow collided with Tony's head, Steven always had a good aim, Sara praised him for it daily when he was young, Steve was grateful when the man didn't turn around and just kept on walking, the blond knew if the metal man turned to him, he will jump him and bash his head on the glass table that was near him.

"Brother Banner, can you please heal him, my magic is not good to deal with such a delicate matter!" Thor called out frantically almost pulling 'Banner' to Steven, nearly throwing him at Steven's feet, which made the blond twitch, especially being treated like a useless weakling and having others being nearly hurt by that… Steven, as much as he hated to admit it he was scared because no matter how much he called for his magic it doesn't respond, not to heal him or for it to get rid of the stone that attached itself to him, and this… this was actually the first time Steven was injured in his life as beings like him don't gain injuries.

"Thor, please don't push me around, I don't think you will like it if the other guy came out and start smashing." Banner warned, which made Thor wince, and then his face paled when his eyes fell on Steven, making the blond close his eyes tightly, wishing that this was all a nightmare he will wake up soon from. "Hmm, he is going to be OK, it was just a sprained ankle, so don't worry it will heal in one to three weeks." Banner explained after he took Steven's exposed and injured foot and start inspecting it, it was only a few minutes later that the man finished wrapping it.

"Ancient one, can you please grace us with your name in the hope of being able to help?" Thor bow after Bruce was done, his words made Steven hum, wondering if he really should give his name to someone who overreacts at the sight of him, but the thing was, son of Odin was his only way back home, so he needed to play nice for now.

"My name is Steven." The blond said, only to hear choking noises coming from Thor, and when Steven turned his gaze to him, he winces at how pale the man had become, as pale as a corpse, if it was the right phrase, Steven only blinked his eyes once before the man was bowing on his knees in front of Steven, saying his words so fast that it all mashed together to form unintelligent squeaks, causing Steven to close his eyes and massage his temples, feeling a strong headache was about to come and consume him. "Enough!" Steven snapped, which made Thor become as quiet as a mouse, causing Steven to hide his face with his hands. "This is a nightmare… this is nothing but a fucked up nightmare, I am not only stuck on this fucking plant, but I am also stuck with you! How did the son of Odin turn into an ass-kisser? Why was I not stuck with your brother? At least he knew when to shut up!" Steven mumbled those words, not caring whoever heard them, too tired to care about how Thor will take them, he was stress, he was tired, he was injured, and he was hungry (A feeling he never felt in his life, but instincts told him what it was) and he didn't need Thor's whining on top of him.

"How did you… arrive here?" This time the one who spoke was the woman with the red, white, and blue colors, and Steven nearly sang in joy that at least someone still retains a little smart to try and help him discover what the hell happened to him and try and get him home, it's better than having the son of Odin panic every time Steven took a breath.

"This!" Steven hissed as he showed them the necklace that was still attached tightly to him, refusing to move an inch, an action that made the blood inside of him boil, he wanted to be far away from that stone as possible. "I was returning to my body, hoping to fall asleep for at least a century before that thing, came out of nowhere and knock me out of space, now the question is for you son of Odin, why the fuck is that thing on the loose when it should be locked up like how your father was tasked to do?" Steven narrows his eyes when the man stuttered his answer, something about Chitauri, Tesseract, and Thanos' children, which shouldn't be that much surprising that Thanos was behind all of this.

"You know, I always thought that the stars were majestic beings when I was a brat, like they don't know how to swear at all, but I don't know if I'm disappointed or not to know that they do." The one who said those words was the blond with the bow, his words meant as a whisper, but unfortunately for him, Steven could hear them clearly.

"When you live more than 2500 years, it is in your right to curse however you want and whoever you want, considering that you know every cursing word that was utter since the start of time, you useless meat bag!" Steven snarled at the blond, making the man jump back like Steven was going to attack any minute now.

"See, I told you he wasn't nice when he goes in one of his fits." A new voice peeped which made the blond growl at that and stand up, already planning to kick the one who said those words, a crazy person he wasn't, but the stress of what happened to him and being surrounded by idiotic Midgardian was enough to tick him off.

"Now you listen here, you crazy…" Whatever word Steven was planning on spewing next got stuck in his throat as his face paled when his eyes fell on the person who spoke to him… his eyes immediately took in the dark brown eyes, the dark brown hair, and the tan skin, taking in the difference and the similarity he used to do when he sees Anton after he was reborn again denial, and pain taking over him as his breath hitched at the sight in front of him, at the sight of… "Anton…" Steven's voice cracked as he said that cursed name, taking a step back, wanting to be away from this nightmare, away from him… "No, no, no, no…" Steven's repeated under his breath, shaking as the shock thrummed in his system, it was only a few seconds after that the world tilted and everything turned dark…

_This was hell…_

* * *

Thor's heart nearly dropped to the floor when he saw the Ancient one faint, so he rushed as fast as he can to catch him before his head hit the floor, his heart pounding loudly as he finally caught the man, letting out a shuddered breath as he held him a bridal style, turning his head to glare at Tony. "What? I didn't do a thing, he passed out when he said that name, not the first time he did it!" Tony justified, which gained him nothing but a harsher glare from Thor who growls at him as he lowered the blond man on the sofa.

"Who is he, Thor?" Peggy asked Thor which caused the thundered to stop in his advance to kill Tony, Peggy's words made him turn to her, his face has so many different emotions like he couldn't choose the right words to say or the right emotion to feel, he was lost and that showed on his face.

"He… I do not know how to explain it exactly but… you can say he is famous in Asgard and the nine realms." Thor mumbled his gaze turning to the man with wonder, and everyone can see the determine taking over Thor's face. "He can see what is to happen… a gift from the Norns themselves." Everyone turned to Steven when Thor told them these words and Tony scuff at that.

"So what, you are telling me that he can see the future? A lot of people can see the future, he is not a special snow flack, Thor, he is just a normal, crazy bastard like all other people out there." Tony walked to Steven, frowning when his eyes fell on the man's face that was scrunched with pain.

"You do not understand Brother Stark, things were not always like that, he was actually… despised for centuries… by every other star out there…" Everyone can feel the shame rolling out of Thor, in waves, which made them concern. "As ancient laws have it when a new king from Asgard is born, all the stars in the universe must turn their sight to their birth, to approve of the new king, and to give him luck in his quest to kinghood…" Thor tried to explain, but his voice vanished, and in the back of his mind, he can hear his voice chanting _'My fault, my fault, my fault…'_ which made fear take hold of him.

"He refused to see your birth, and then was hated by the others for not approving you to be the king." Bucky finally spoke, filling the blank page that Thor couldn't do, his words made everyone blink at that, a mix of shock and disbelieve about how someone can be hated for centuries because he refused to gaze at a woman who was screaming her head off as she pushed a child out of her body.

"He was hated for that, being called insane, made fun of, and abandoned, the only one who stood beside him was his caretaker… as you see, he was not popular… I guess him acting like this was a defense mechanism… as other stars used to do a lot of unpleasant things when they see him…" Thor shifted in his place, as he looked down, feeling shame creeping on him making it hard to breathe.

"Wait! So you are telling me that people bullied him because he was modest and refused to watch a woman birth her baby? Are you for real?" Tony raised his eyebrow at what he heard, not believing that a person can be bullied because he wasn't into seeing a bloody mess and squirming babies. "When I had Peter I kept screaming at the people to get their eyes off me, and he is being called crazy for not looking at woman's vagina? I now regret calling him crazy…" Tony rolled his eyes and cross his arms, turning his gaze to the blond who was on the sofa. "So tell me what changed that he suddenly became popular and wanted?" Tony questioned, curiously getting the better of him.

"Five hundred years ago, he warned us about Thanos… but there was a lot of bitter blood, so everyone ignored his warnings, and not a year later Thanos went against the nine realms." Thor tried to explain as best as he can. "But what really changed everything, was two years ago, when I was banished to Midgard… after that, everyone realized that his actions were for a reason and that he can see what is to happen in the far away future, stars respect him for that, and wished to follow him… I tried to change after what happened in Midgard, hoping that he will see me as worthy when he sees that I have changed…" Thor looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed as he told his friends how they treated one of the people in their realms.

"For now, let's take him to rest, we can decide how to help him when he wakes up." Peggy instructs after a while of tense silence, which made everyone nod their heads, trying not to feel as awkward as they did after Thor's explanation…

_They didn't know what to say…_

* * *

The next time Steven opened his eyes he let out a groan as the light assault his eyes, it took him a few minutes to adjust to the bright light, and when he did, he let out an ear-piercing shriek. There was standing over him a metal thing that has the shape of a claw whirling over him and snapping its metal nails near his face, as fast as Steven can he took the only thing in his reach to attack it, which was a pillow… "Be gone you, foul creature!" Steven screamed as he starts hitting the metal creature with the pillow, causing that thing to let out a shriek and peeping noises as he backed away from the blond.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" That was Tony's shriek as he ran inside the room, getting between the crazy blond and Dum-E who was whirling and peeping like a crazy, still too shocked about the assault that took a place not a few seconds ago.

"You!" The blond growled as he saw Anton standing in front of him like there was nothing wrong and that made Steven growl and let out a war cry as he went to attack the brunette with the pillow making the man shriek and dodge the crazy blond. "You cannot just stay dead can you?" Steve let out a growl as he attacked Anton once again, which made the man dodge once more.

"Listen to me, you crazy bastard! I don't know what the fuck you are talking about, so either you calm down or I'm bringing the armor to knock you out!" Anton snapped, which made Steven growl and throw the pillow at Anton's face, which made the man let out a yell when the pillow hit him in the nose, but Steven didn't let the man recover, he took the second pillow and brandished it like a weapon, planning on attacking the man once more.

"Daddy, what's going on?" The childish voice that came from the door froze Steven in his place, and he turned to the side to see a four years old kid looking at them with big eyes, making Steven hide the pillow behind him and smile innocently at the boy like he wasn't about to attack Anton and send him to his death.

"Oh, nothing sweetie, me and your father were just playing pillow fight; he is a sower loser though." Steven let out a nervous laugh hoping that the boy will believe him, it was only a few seconds before the boy was joined with Thor and his friends, which made Steven grimace but he kept the smile on his face.

The boy looked at his father who was holding a pillow and touching his nose while glaring at the blond man, and then he returned his sight to the man who was smiling and hiding a pillow behind him. "Oh, can I join?" The small boy jump in excitement as it clicked in his head that the man was saying the truth which made him rush to his father, tugging his shirt. "Please, Daddy, can I join you two? Even Dum-E got to play!" The boy pointed at the robot that was holding a pillow ready to throw it at Steven but drops it when the small boy pointed at him.

"You are awake, good." The man with the silver arm said eyebrow twitching when the realization that the two of them were fighting each other with pillows, he wondered how strong Steven's aim was to turn Tony's nose red with just a fluffy feathery pillow.

"Dummy… that is the name of the foul creature…" Steven questioned his face freezing into something between a grimace and a horror. "The poor thing, could not even get a respectable name, still bad at naming I see." Steven hissed at the brunette pushing him harshly making Tony stumble before going to the claw-like machine, which made that thing peep in alarm. "I am truly sorry for what I have done, I did not realize that you poor thing was enslaved by him." Steven said as he patted the machine, which made it give out a confused peep.

"Why you…" Tony growled at the man and nearly attacked him if it wasn't for Peggy holding him back while giving him a look that shut him up. "His name is _Dum-E,_ not Dummy you uncultured beast! And my name is Tony! Not Anton!" Tony huffed as he shrugged his aunt's hand from his shoulder grumbling about idiotic and crazy blonds under his breath.

Steven just hummed and turns his attention to the small boy who was pouting at missing the chance to play pillow fight, Steven gave him a small smile that made the boy flush and shy behind the woman from before. "Say is your name Petrus?" Steven asked, already remembering a lifetime ago where Anton was a chieftain of his own tribe and had a small boy named Petrus… sadly the boy died from fever when he was six years old in human time… he remembers how broken Anton was that day... Petrus was his favorite out of Anton's children…

"No, my name is Peter!" The small boy whispered back, flushing when the blond kept smiling at him, Steven nodded his head, taking in how familiar that name was to the boy from two thousand years ago, the name seemed more modern then Petrus, so he can see why it was used for the boy.

"Son of Odin, when can we leave this realm for Asgard?" Steven asked after standing up which made the big blond flinch and look down, face going red with shame causing Steven to close his eyes tightly. "I am stuck here, huh?" Steven said through gritted teeth, already knowing the answer to this question…

_Just his rotten luck…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Poor Steve! Already having the biggest headache of his life…
> 
> I'm sure that you know the reference to Peter's name right? Gave you a spoiler for the chapters that will come of that story ;)
> 
> A nasty spoiler T-T


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: this chapter contains, cursing, sadness, a little bit of fluff, Tony can't help but being a little shit, always, Steve is a grumpy little snowflake, and Peter is the cutest little fella out there! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

Much to Steven's displeasure, he was stuck on Midgard. And how delightful it was? After Mrs. Barnes _'Call me Mrs. Carter, please.'_ Gave him the whole tale of what took place on Midgard two years ago Steven realize that not only was he held on this plane of existing, but the stone that was connected to him was in fact what those Midgardian calls the Tesseract that was lost in space when they were able to close the portal, and not only that but it implies that Thanos finally determined to carry out his plans, seeking to gather every Infinity Stone out there and that alone made Steven concern, because Thanos alone was bad news, but Thanos with the Stones? That means the end of the universe. Did he also mention how Thor will remain with him on Midgard until the Bifrost Bridge repaired? Ignoring the fact that he was stranded on Midgard for the last two years? Just his luck. The powerful idiotic warrior was replaced by a scary whimpering cat at the thought of Steven having a rough time breathing.

To make the matters worse, there was still the enormous problem in the shape of Anton _'Goddammit, my name is Tony!'_ that refuse to fade no matter how much Steven will it, it was still there, scowling at him and being annoying like a bug that was tough to kill no matter how much Steven try to end it. He wonders when his life shifted into a joke. Centuries ago, Steven would have dived at the chance to be with Anton like this, to take a lifetime with him, being together in any way, shape, form; but lifetimes of grief and heartbreak tamed that desire until there was nothing but bitterness and pain.

So now, until the Bifrost is repaired, Steven was held on Midgard; defenseless, without his magic to protect him and not even knowing how to handle the stone that was attached to him, depending on the son of Odin and his merry crew of 'Superheroes' to keep him safe… how ironic.

Steven struggled to keep his breathing even, resting on the floor crossed legs with the sofa to his back, he was struggling hard to meditate, to calm and collect himself after what he learned, calmly daring anyone to move near him and try something, so that Steven may strike without feeling guilty at all, thus far everyone knew not to disturb him or else, even that purple wearing idiot, the only one though that seem to love pushing Steven's buttons was Anton, which Steven swore he will murder him and get rid of him this time, by himself!

"Can't you like; I don't know, throw him in the space and end it?" Anton complains; more of a whine really, but Steven was struggling hard not to attack the fool, drawing deep breaths to remain relaxed. "Hell! You can even call that idiotic strange space crew to arrest him, I'm positive that he and the Groot tree will make acquaintances." That was what made Steven lose it and he picked up the cushion beside him and hurl it at Anton, causing the smaller man shriek when the pillow collided with his skull, and it made everyone stare at him with large eyes, doubtless wondering how Steven was able to secure a headshot when there were a few of Anton's teammates blocking the view.

Steven didn't pay that much attention to them as he rose up with a sinister look in his eyes that made everyone shift, even Anton. "It seems that you are not as bright as you used to be in this lifetime, Anton, so I will explain with the plainest terms so that your pea size brain will process." His remarks earned him a growl from Anton, a glare equal to the intensity of ten suns directed his way, but Steven did not offer it that much attention. "If a word, even the slightest of suspicion went to the wrong ear, that I, a star, landed on Midgard, it means not only my doom but the future of your world as well, if you do not want Midgard's annihilation to take place, then you will keep me being here a Secret." Steven hissed; his words led to a few of the so-called Avengers to furrow their eyebrows and stare at one another before turning their gaze to him.

"Could you please explain?" Mr. Barnes rumbled at him, narrowing his eyes darkly, merely for his wife to dig her elbow in his ribs with a scowling making the man back off. "What, I said please!" The man roared only for his wife to roll her eyes and send him a threatening glance, leading to the said man to groan and rub his abused side.

"It is because of the Ancient One's heart." It was Thor who accepted to explain, saving Steven from suffering to explain the matters to his band of merry. "No one in Midgard knew, but the ancient realms are experienced in the legends of the stars in the sky. A star's heart is the most powerful form of magic, not only can you forge the most powerful weapons in the universe in the heart of a dying star… but consuming a star's heart will grant you immortality." That statement got Thor noises of surprises and distress.

"Wait! So you are saying to me that people eat stars' hearts to become immortal, is that what you did?" Mr. Barton _'It's Clint'_ asked which caused Thor to growl in fury and take a step toward the archer making the said archer lifts his hands in surround hoping that Thor won't run after him.

"How dare you say I will do of such a sinister act?" Thor snarled, only to decide to calm himself when Steven throws him an alarming glance, requesting of him to quit this right now. "To answer your questions…" Thor sends a deadly glare at Clint who frets at being exposed to such an expression from a friend. "Stars are the grandest and the most powerful being in the universe, no one can match or dream of acquiring magic like theirs, they are also the realms keepers who recorded the history since the dawn of time, every act performed since the dawn of the universe are recorded in their archives. Because of their divine magic, evil forces tried everything in their capacity to gain their powers, but it is futile to best the stars when they are in their true form or their astral forms. Because of that, a number of spells, curses, and enchantments were created to bound the stars in frail bodies, like Midgardian, to be able to best them. Out of all the spells only one worked, and it bounded the star in a body that suppressed their magic and capabilities, that way, the caster of the spell can overpower the stars, with that, it's simply the matter of ripping the heart and consuming it. My father made certain to wipe out every spell or enchantment that work in an identical way, not only stars' magic should remain as theirs, but those who dare to obtain it in such a loathsome way shall be burdened with madness for the rest of their long life, the last star that fell was six thousand years ago, and ever since then Asgard took it as our duty to protect the Ancient one from such a destiny, I dread how the Witch of Scarlet got her hand on an enchantment that bound the Ancient One in this body, I am certain that my mother and father were already warned by Heimdall, it's merely the matter of time before they discover a means to Midgard." Thor gives an encouraging smile to Steven, overlooking how wide everyone's eyes were at the knowledge they obtained, Mrs. Carter though had a decided expression on her face, as if she was bracing to go in a battle for him which made Steven feel a little sad for her.

"It doesn't matter if I am captured; I will be of no value to whoever takes me." Steven finally declared, leaning on the wall behind him and crossing his arms, overlooking the stammer that Thor did at such horrible words. "What you weren't told of, all the stars who fell were shining, those who seized them ensured of that, taking care of them, giving them hope, promising them sweet words that laced with poison underneath, and when the stars start glowing in this form once more, they were swiftly killed to extract the illuminating source of our magic; our hearts. In my case though, I almost petty the fool who wanted me, for even if they succeed in obtaining my heart, I'm not a glowing star. The most they can have of my magic is seventy years of existence before their death. What I fear is Midgard turning into a battleground if someone discovered a star is on your realm after six thousand years." Steven's remarks caused deafening silence to take place in the room, and Steven can see how everyone starts shifting uncomfortably by these words.

"I'm certain this is nonsense. Even a star of your statue and wisdom can still burn brilliantly, for stars grow wiser and stronger with age." Thor offered, his bewildered and uncertain words made a fleeting smile to grace Steven's lips, how naïve of the son of Odin to seek to comfort him, thinking that he was older than he was, if only he knew that not age had taken Steven's shine, but loving a mortal that was standing on the same room as him.

"How old do you think I am son of Odin?" Steven asked which made Thor look panic for a second, shuffling around like he was struggling to discover the answer to the question. "Don't overwork yourself, I'm 2500 years old." Steven can observe how Thor's eyes grow in disbelieve, confusion painting his eyes, perhaps wondering how such a youthful star like him doesn't glow. "In my world, I'm still considered young; young enough to burn like your Sol." Thor looked down at the ground, knitting his eyebrows before peeking at Steven once more.

"What happened?" Thor asked in such a young voice it made Steven press his lips hard, for even if the Asgardian before him was deemed a man to the ancient being in other realms, he was still in fact just a youngling in Steven's world, a youngling just like his brother need guiding.

"I was foolish and got my heart broken; it's as simple as that." His words could do nothing but widen Thor's eyes, disbelieve and horror and pain burning inside of them, and Steven, he couldn't deal with such an express sent his way, he loathes being subject to that look, he suddenly straightens himself and left the room, leaving silence behind.

_He really hates that look…_

* * *

The days that followed his arrival were no better than the first day; first of all, Anton was still annoying as always, thankfully being annoying was one of the reasons that Steven finally start calling him by his name, because for one Anton was never this annoying, for another Tony became more annoying when he called him Anton. Secondly, we have the scary couple that Steven finally received their full names, Peggy Carter Barnes, who stresses on the _'Call me Mrs. Carter.'_ And her spouse, Bucky Barnes, and what kind of names is Bucky or Peggy? Steven is still struggling to figure out. So far no luck. And there we have the birdbrain who prefers to put on too many purple, still irritating, not much to be told about him because Mrs. Carter warned him to stay away from Steven. Then we have the redheaded woman whose name turned out to be Natasha. Not that Steven was introduced to the woman who seemed visible one second and invisible the next. Then we have Dr. Banner who by far was the most rational and reasonable one out of them, the calmest even, Steven doesn't mind spending most of his time with the friendly doctor if only Tony doesn't spend most of his walking time beside the doctor. There was also Thor, but the man ceased being as irritating as when he met Steven for the first time, Steven at least trained him out of panicking every time Steven let out a groan of exasperation. And not to overlook how Steven was transferred from the tower he was in when they arrived into a mansion deep in the woods that Tony owned, something about being prepared to protect him here entirely, with no causalities, causing Steven to roll his eyes hard.

The only bright spot in all of this madness was the little fella Peter, an energetic kid he was, the only one who treat him like he wasn't planning for a war every time he spoke with him. Part of Steven wondered how an annoying person like Tony got such a gentle and charming boy as his son, a mystery that Steven will never be able to discover. Though the next few days Steven was a concern for how somber Peter became; were before he was all beams and giggles and cuddles, now the child will gaze at the sky now and again, sniffling before turning to whatever he was looking at before he starts again. It made Steven wonder if Tony noticed, but who was he kidding? That thickheaded man won't notice a thing if it didn't hit him in the head.

So imagine his astonishment when he showed up in the living room only to be greeted by the sight of Tony trying to comfort the child, and failing at it badly, an unpleasant surprise indeed, both of the father and the son look close to breaking down, Tony from frustration and Peter from whatever clouding his mind. "Please! I beg of you, tell me what's wrong!" Tony grumbled, which made Steven's eyebrow twitch, resolving to take petty on the unreasonable man. Maybe he could get something out of it.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Steven asked turning to perch on Peter's other side ignoring Tony who was frowning at him with narrow eyes. "Is it because of me?" Steven questioned which made the young boy shake his head quickly, his eyes wide with disbelieve. "Then what's wrong?" Steven's soft tone caused the boy to sniff before starting to play with his hands nervously.

"It's stupid…" Peter murmured before inhaling, rubbing his nose with his arm, making Tony scrunch his nose and take some tissues from the table beside him, wiping the boy's nose and arms.

"Bambino, nothing that causes you to cry is stupid, what happened?" Tony questioned gently drawing the boy in a hug when he saw the boy's lips quiver at the question, which made Tony struggle to shush him getting a few sniffles before the young boy finally calmed down.

"My lucky star…" Steven was able to strain his ear to pick up those words, lifting his eyebrow wondering what those words meant, though Tony sighed as he starts rubbing the boy's back when he let out a whimper. "It disappeared, Daddy, my lucky star disappeared, I can't find it anywhere!" Peter whined some more until he calmed down, sniffing at the soft words his father murmured in his ear.

"A toy?" Steven asked wanting to extend his help, wondering if a toy was worth all the tears that the kid shed but he will help get this toy back if only just to stop the boy from feeling down. Tony though sigh at the question shaking his head, running his hand on Peter's back to calm him further, certainly this was the most civil conversation they had since the two of them met and that was only for Peter's sake.

"No, not a toy, but a star." Tony said and Steven can identify the soreness at the mention of it being a star, maybe being displeasing to be reminded by Steven even when the person who did it was his son; truthfully it wasn't even Steven this time or Thor who did the reminder, it was Peter, so Steven knows that Tony won't do a thing.

"Oh, can you tell me more about them, I am pretty confident I know where they departed to, I know a lot of stars." Steven said making the young boy look at him with wide disbelieving eyes as if asking him 'Really?' which made Steven melt a little at that expression. "Really, you know why?" That earned him a headshake, and a grin fluttered on Steven's lips. "Because I'm a star…" Steven winked, which led Peter to squawk and bolt out of his father's embrace. His eyes couldn't get any wider than they were now.

"Are you really a star?" Peter asked staring at him suddenly shifting to his father to confirm the news, getting a nod from Tony which caused the young boy squeal happily and advance at Steven, all of his sadness forgotten for a second, the news of him living with a star seemed too much for his poor little heart. "Oh, oh, if you are a star, then do you have a lot of star friends, do they all look like you? Is my lucky star your friend? What do you eat? You don't look like the fairies I imagined the stars to be…" Peter jumped around asking questions after question not even taking the chance to breathe, which caused Steven to become a little anxious, but Tony wasn't glaring or grimacing, he was actually grinning at the boy's enthusiastic responses.

"A question at a time Pete, we need to find the star first, later you can ask all the questions you want." Tony reminded after a while, causing the boy's eyes to widen in shock and outrage, like he was surprised that he forgot his original quest in the first place, with that he jumped from the couch pulling Steven with him to the big windows surrounding the living room they were in, thankfully it was night and not morning which made Steven think what kind of tantrum the boy will throw if it wasn't, you can see the stars shining brightly, and it was the first time since Steven arrived in Midgard that he gazed at the night sky, and it caused longing to take hold of him as he gazed at his home.

"Here!" Peter pointed at a direction after opening the window, causing Steven to lean down a little to see where the boy was resting his sight, ignoring Tony who stopped behind them. "The second star under the big one to the right…" Peter pointed, suddenly starts explaining a few things about the star. "It's not bright like the other ones, but it's still pretty, Daddy said he followed it when he was in Afghanistan and it saved him, that's why it turned into our lucky star, I don't know why it disappeared; it's a thousand years old not billions, me and my Daddy always go to the garden at night on weekends to gaze at it…" Steven couldn't help but block every word Peter said when he was finally able to locate the place Peter was pointing at, a few digs in his memories informed Steven that the place he was staring at was not a mind trick his mind was playing on him.

"Oh…" Steven breathed as he rose up causing Tony who was standing near Peter looking out of the window turn to him with a lifted eyebrow, waiting for him to say something when he caught the recognition on Steven's face, which caused Steven to shuffle uncomfortably when Peter shifted his eyes to him with a hopeful glance. "It seems that you have been speaking about me." Steven mumbled which made Peter scrunch his nose in confusion. "The second star to the right is my caretaker; I'm the one underneath it, the one that disappeared…" Steven said awkwardly when he saw the realization painting Tony and Peter's faces.

It was a few moments though before Peter starts squealing loudly and running to Steven to hug him tight. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! My lucky star is in our home! Daddy our lucky star is in our home!" Peter squealed loudly, not believing what he was told, holding to Steven's legs tightly while refusing to let go unaware that Steven was studying Tony who was in shock…

_Just his luck…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Hopefully, the next chapter is longer than this.
> 
> Hope I was able to answer a few of your questions.
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: this chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of sadness, fluff, Steve is a grumpy little snowflake but he will get better, and Peter is the cutest little fella out there! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

It was a shock; that's the only thing Tony can relate to without having his mind blown over by the complicated aspect of Steven being his lucky star. It was crazy, so, so crazy; who would have ever thought that the star that Tony and Peter adored with all of their hearts turned out to be Steven, the fallen star who hated Tony the moment he saw him and wasn't that heartbreaking? Tony was used to people hating him on sight for many different reasons, that's why he trusted no one but his small family and friends, that's why he locked himself away most of the time, but for the star, he adored for years to hate him on sight? That left a sore spot in Tony's already damaged heart.

Ever since he was a kid he always loved gazing at the stars, he always gazed at the stars in wonder and amazement, his eyes trying to follow the ghost of an unknowing light he always dreams of and was never able to forget. It was after escaping from the caves in Afghanistan that he finally found the light he was searching for; it all started when the armor was destroyed when he was forced to land the first armor he created, he remembered walking and walking until it turned into night, he remembered shivering in coldness and fear, not knowing where to go and which way it was for salivation, he remembered gazing at the stars as he shivered in coldness and fear.

It was then that he saw it, his lucky star, the star he fell in love with when he caught its first shine; he gazed up and saw the faint shining that reminded him of the Reactor that was in his chest, he gazed at the star and his breath hitched and he felt warmth surrounding him, banishing the freezing coldness he felt not a few seconds ago, he remembered whispering these words, a foreign words he never before used to describe anyone or anything before, 'My Lucky Star' he remembered that he breathed those words as he raised his hands in the foolish hope of reaching the skis and touching the star.

To this day Tony swore to himself, that as soon as he said those words, the star shined brightly than it ever did, it chased away the coldness and hurt and pain Tony was feeling, causing a smile to take over his bruised face. He remembered walking, and walking, following the star that seemed to guide his path, he remembered spending all night talking to it, telling it what he was planning to do as soon as he was back home, how he will stop the weapon manufacturing and will finally do something that he loves for once, he remembered telling it about the robots he planned to build and the gadgets that will help people instead of the guns and bombs.

He remembered the warmth and want he felt, and when morning came and the star went to sleep, Tony nearly cried, he wanted to cry because his lucky star just left him alone in the desert without guiding him home, but to his surprise, it was only a few minutes later that Peggy, Bucky, and Rhodey found him, and Tony… Tony's legs gave up and he ended on the sandy floor, gazing at his family with wide eyes, not believing what just happened.

When he was back home; Tony shook away all the thoughts about his lucky star, deciding to call it a coincidence or hell a glitch. Then he starts making the armor, he wanted to right the wrongs he did, to sit everything right like how he promised Yinsen, but what he really wanted was something as a reminder of the warmth he felt in that desert, and he thought that the armor was it.

The first time he flew in it, his breath left him, joy took over him as he laughed and hooted and fly more, and then he saw it once more; his lucky star. He remembered his breath leaving him, and an insane idea came to him, and before he was able to stop himself, he was flying toward the star, maybe in the foolish hope of him being able to catch it, he will never know, but he knew one thing, and that was he needed to reach his star, he needed to have it by his side… and then the armor froze and he was fallen.

In some stupid way, his action reminded him of the story of 'Icarus and the Sun' but instead of flying to the sun and burning his wings, Tony flow to the star hoping to catch it, only to be greeted with ice and coldness; Tony knows that the only thing the two stories has in the comment was the falling part, how both of them fell to their deaths, only Tony was smarter than Icarus and was able to survive his fall and maybe, just maybe a little luck rubbed into him when he flows close to the star; he thinks that really happened, because miraculously he didn't die when he went against Stane, and he didn't die from palladium poisoning, so maybe there was a truth to the whole 'Lucky Star' thing.

After that, he never forget the star, he made sure to know everything there was about astronomy, he was a fan of space and future before, but because of Howard he never had that much time in studying what he loved; but after proving over and over to him, that his star is actually a lucky one, he couldn't be happier, he decided to know everything there is about his lucky star; he knew that his lucky star was an amazing neutron star, he also knew that it was a thousand of years old, and not millions, so it always made him wonder how it was faint before it even reached its 1 million years old, because neutron stars are detected with technology before reaching 1 million years old, but his lucky star in particle was so faint that no one can see or observe it even when he hacked NASA and saw the Hubble Space Telescope ducoments and pictures he couldn't catch it from how faint it was; but Tony could perfectly see it with his naked eye and a normal telescope, hell even his son later on told him he could see it, which made him the only one after Tony, for not one of his family other than his son told him they could see it, not even Thor.

It was after he knew that he could get pregnant and after Ty left him because he was a freak (In Ty's words) That he knew it was better for him if he stayed alone for the rest of his life and that he should count on no one unless they were his Star; ignoring everyone Natasha, Pepper, or sometimes Peggy trying to sit him with (Pepper and Peggy were so mad when they learned about Ty that Aunt Peggy herself went to the bastard and broke his nose, sending him to the hospital, it was the best day of Tony's life!) Tony never regretted not going back to dating, he was actually a lot happier being single and taking care of his smart and cute baby; he couldn't even believe half of the times, that Peter was his and that he was able to create the most amazing and beautiful baby ever!

His baby seemed to have the most luck out of the two of them, and Tony wondered if it was because Tony waste most of his luck; he was so sure that his lucky star gave him a lot of luck and Tony must have waste half of it when he was trying to survive the deadly situations he went through, he was sure that there were at least 2388 times he would have ended up died if it wasn't for the stroke of dumb luck saving him.

It was then that Tony swore to himself that he will never ever marry unless it was him marrying his lucky star, which he knew was just a childish dream that couldn't be true no matter how many times Tony wished for it; but the thing was, his lucky star was standing in front of him, his lucky star turned out to be Steven! Steven, the one who seemed to hate him the day he saw his face, the star who call him Anton but never said his name unless Tony annoyed the daylight out of him, the star who glare at him all day long if given the chance, and the only way for the two of them to be together in the same room without ripping each other's heads is if Peter was with them.

And wasn't that a killjoy? The thing that Tony loves unconditionally after his son, hate his guts… Tony really should write a book about his life, he was sure that it would have won a prize of some sort, maybe the prize of the most pitiful person in the universe, because really, what's the chance of his lucky star having a curse put on him and ended up a human? What were his chances that the star will fall on top of him and drag him with it into the unknown? It was zero to none… that's why he hates magic, not one day in his life was good when magic was involved.

Tony pouted, trying to ignore the sting of humiliation, pain, and rejection, which was not a first since Tony had to get used to it for nearly half of his life. Tony raised a hammer and start hammering his armor, and he was 2034% sure that he was trying to destroy the armor and not fix a thing about it; not that Tony cared, he was still salty about what took a place not a few hours ago.

Thankfully, Steven always sleeps at day and stay awake at night, so that meant Tony doesn't see much of the man unless he went for his midnight snack. Ever since Peter, Tony knew how important it was to keep a good sleeping schedule if he wanted to keep up with his baby who had the energy of a puppy that drank a whole box of energy drinks; but sometimes Tony can't sleep, his mind won't allow him to, and that's when his workshops come into being, it helped him keep his mind off unpleasant things, like how his lucky star hates his guts.

"So this is your workshop…" A voice hummed behind Tony, which made him give a shriek (That he will deny for the rest of his life) and turn to the intruder, wilding his hammer like a weapon ready to throw it at the person who dares to come into his safe haven without his permission, Tony though, stopped in his place when he saw Steven looking at him with a raised eyebrow, Peter was sleeping in his arms clutching Steven's shirt and refusing to let go.

"Why… how… what… how did you get inside of the labs? J why is he inside?" Tony growled gazing at the ceiling with a dark look on his face, daring his A.I. to try and lie to him, giving him a half assist excuse as to why the person he doesn't want to see for the unforeseeable future is in his workshop, looking at him with a bored look on his face.

"I get inside by using the door if you are a wonder; Peter, wanted to see you, it's late and he said something about you taking him to the park tomorrow." Steven stated, which made Tony scowl for a few seconds before letting out a sigh, gazing at the clock hanging on the wall with a thoughtful look on his face, wincing when he saw that it was 3:00 a.m. he wondered what kind of hell his boy will make him go through to wake him up tomorrow.

"Thank you for the reminder, I will take him off your hands." Tony said as he walked toward Steven, taking Peter into his arms, smiling when his son snuggled into his chest, murmuring something that sounds suspiciously like 'Lucky Star' which caused Tony to chuckle a little at the sleepy murmur his baby was letting.

"I am sorry…" Tony heard those words after he arranged Peter on the small cot he had in his workshop, the words made him stumble for a second but he regains himself and turns his sight toward Steven who was crossing his arms, looking away from Tony and Peter with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"OK… where did this come from?" Tony asked his words slowly, not wanting the man in front of him to snap which will end with the two of them fighting which will result in Peter waking up startled and start crying, an action that Tony wanted to avoid, especially in his and Peter's safe haven.

Steven shuffled on his feet for a few minutes before sighing and turning his gaze to Tony, who was still gazing at Steven with wonder, thinking that he was going crazy for imagining Steven apologizing to him. "Peter told me about you… and I admit I must have misjudged you." Steven started, and Tony wonders how much the star was suffering to push these words out of his mouth.

"OK… apology accepted." Tony said, running his hand through his hair, wondering how this was his life now, at first he was hit by a star, then the star turned out to be a human who hated him, then the star ended up giving him a chance after Peter gave him his puppy eyes? He seemed to have underestimated his baby's luck.

"You will forgive me… just like that?" Steven asked with wonder in his voice, which caused Tony to blink his eyes a few times and shrug, what was he supposed to do? Hate the guy for being an asshole? If that was true, then Tony would hate half the people living on earth.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter, water under the bridge and all that jazz, all forgiven, OK?" Tony waved his hand, wondering why Steven was looking at him with this strange look, that was making Tony's skin tingle, and he doesn't even know if it was a bad tingle or a good tingle.

"I should have known…" Steven murmured, a soft smile taking over his lips, though his eyes became distant and sad, causing Tony to shift toward the star in concern. "You were always kind and forgiving… I wonder since when I start forgetting that…" Steven looked at his feet with a sad smile, causing Tony to shift in his place in discomfort this time.

"I… I'm not him…" Tony finally said, he didn't even know when he gained the courage to finally say those words that plagued him for a long time now, and when Steven tilted his head in confusion Tony took it as his chance to explain. "I'm not the person you always think of me as, I'm not Anton, whoever that way, I'm Anthony Edward Stark, I'm not him." Tony really hoped that his explanation will stick in Steven's head this time; he hoped that Steven will realize that he wasn't Anton, whoever that fella who made Steven hates him for no reason.

Steven though just gave him a soft knowing smile, and Tony doesn't know if he hates it to the bones or if he should be wary about it. "You are him, Tony, you are Anton… or you were when I met you two thousand years ago, reincarnation can be messy sometimes." The last bits Steven said to himself, but Tony, who had a perfect hearing, couldn't help but catch them, and with that, his eyes became almost impossibly large at Steven's words.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up! You are telling me that reincarnation is real and that you have met me two thousand years ago?" Tony squeaked (He will deny it until death) gazing at Steven, whose knowing smile widens a little, but it was all the confirmation Tony needed to shoot himself at Steven, asking question after question, this was too good to leave it be! A person who is 2500 years old, confirmed the theory of reincarnation, Tony was so going to win at least a Nobel Prize. Steven though only smiled and shook his head, giving Tony a soft look before ordering him to go to sleep, and then he left the room, leaving Tony to pout because the star never once answered any of his questions…

_Tony has a feeling that this was only the start of their friendship…_

* * *

Well, it was the start of something alright, it wasn't a friendship per se, but it was better than the two of them being enemies who wanted to bash each other's heads; they are heading there, the friendship road Tony meant. Steven no longer growl and glare at him every time he walked inside a room, he never tried to start any fights like he used to, though he still throws his deadly pillows if Tony said something insulting, which is way better than the barbs they used to throw at each other, though, Tony still wonder from where Steven got his pillow sniper skills, even Bucky commented on how excellent they were, and that if Steven wanted he could teach him how to handle a gun… it took Steven five seconds before agreeing with a terrifying grin that made everyone but Bucky and Peggy shiver in fear and terror, needless to say, Steven and Bucky hit it off, and now you can say they are as thick as thieves, not that Tony is jealous or anything.

"…And, and, and now our lucky star is in our home!" Peter squeals happily, clapping his hands as he told Thor the tale of how Steven was the Stark family's lucky star, which made Tony roll his eyes fondly, Peter always loved their lucky star, he always loved that only Tony and him can see it, he always take a pride in the fact there was a star in the universe meant for only Tony and Peter; currently, Peter told the story of their lucky star to anyone who would listen, even before Steven came to live with them, he always went on and on about their lucky star, after Steven though, you can say that Peter won't stop talking about him no matter what, unless Tony tried to distract him with inventing in the workshop.

Thor on the other hand instead of smiling and patting Peter's head and accepting the story as a childish dream like how Tony's family and friends did, he did the opposite; Thor was frowning, there was a thoughtful look on his face, which caused everyone who was sitting in the living room (All the Avengers minus Bucky and Steven who were training in hand to hand this time) to tilt their heads in confusion. "It seems that the youngling is truthful in his words, you have a great fortune of good luck brother Stark… it seems that you are blessed!" Thor called out with a smile on his face, which made Tony give a dumb 'Huh?' and gaze at Thor with a raised eyebrow, silently ordering him to continue.

"Well, that's not something new, we all know that Stark is one lucky mother-ouch! What the hell Nat?" Clint whine as he nursed the sore spot he gained from Natasha's elbow jabbing in his ribs before letting go, the redhead on the other hand send Clint a death glare promising him death and pain if he cursed in front of Peter once more, it was reassuring, Natasha being protective of Peter that is, it made Tony relax a little.

"No, brother Clint you do not understand; luck existed that is true, but the amount of luck Brother Stark has is not normal, it is caused by magic; a star's magic to be certain." Thor explained, causing Tony to shiver in displease, he hates magic and everything related to it, and to think that his dumb luck is caused by magic? He doesn't know if it's the best or the worse news he heard. "When a star gaze upon a being, it is considered a great honor, because not only it meant that the being the star are gazing upon will be protected, it also meant that some of the Ancient One's luck will rub into them, giving them protection and fortune. The proof that the Ancient One has been looking after brother Stark for a long time, is that only he can see his lucky star with the naked eye, no other being can see it because they do not have the star's blessing like brother Stark and his son's do… it's amazing, you are the first person I see from the Midgard realm who held a star's blessing, all of the ones who held it are living in Asgard." Thor stated, his eyes never leaving Tony and Peter, pride and happiness shining in them.

The other Avengers blinked their eyes in shock and they turned to Tony who was flushing at the thought of Steven watching over him all this time, a smile twitched on his face when he saw Peter squeal in happiness and jump around the room at the thought of being forever lucky because of Steven. "Mother-Ouch, Natasha!" Clint whine as he nursed his feet this time, for Natasha has stepped on it with her heel. "Stark, buddy, my friend! Why won't you talk with Steven to give us some of his luck, you know I am in dire need for a bit of good luck right now, maybe then Natasha wouldn't break my bones!" Clint growled at Natasha, who was inspecting her nails with a smile, his words causing Peggy to roll her eyes and sigh at them.

"From what I gathered from Thor's explanation, I think that gaining a star's bless is harder than it looks, I don't know what you all think, but if we crossed reference Steven behavior around Tony, and Thor's words we heard now, I find that Thor's explanation is countered to the reality we are in." Peggy stated, which caused Tony to pout like five years old at her words, way to go, Aunt Peggy, you just destroyed his dreams.

"Well, I think Thor's words are true, after all, Steven did explain to me that he saw me two thousand years ago and that I am a reincarnation of the Anton fella he always speaks about." Tony said as he crossed his arms, trying to stop his pout that wanted to widen, instead, he acted pettily and told them about what Steven told him a week ago, about reincarnation and the two thousand years ago meeting, which was cool when Tony think about it.

It made everyone froze for a second, before Bruce squeak and rushed toward Tony, his tea ignored in the hope of questioning Tony about what Steven told him of the reincarnation theory; Tony couldn't help his grin from widening, his science bro was thinking just like him, if the theory was confirmed about the reincarnation, does that mean they will be able to access their past lives' memories or will they be able to relive them? So many questions needed to be answered.

"OK, what's going on you guys?" That was Bucky, who finally returned from the training room with Steven in tow, Steven who was looking too smug with himself, every time he glanced at Bucky, and when everyone looked closely, they saw the shiner that Bucky has and everyone wince… Steven was really scary.

"Ancient One, Brother Stark was telling us about how you informed him that he is a reincarnation of someone named Anton, is that true?" Thor asked amazement and awe shining in his eyes, which caused Steven to blink his eyes and turn to Tony who was looking at him with wide innocent eyes, wondering if Steven will lie and say no or if he will say the truth.

"It is true… and just like Anton, it seems that you cannot keep a secret, probably why they called you crazy in Athens, big futuristic thoughts and dreams but no filter." Steven grumbled, ignoring how wide everyone's eyes became, as for Tony he was skipping toward Steven with the most serious look on his face.

"Was I an inventor? Oh, oh! What was my rule in Athens? Was I married? Did I have kids? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Tony whined as he held into Steven's hand, only getting an eye roll from the star who detached himself from Tony in a will practice move that Tony was sure Bucky taught him.

"Yes, you were an inventor, nearly in all of the lifetimes I saw you in." That caused Tony's eyes to widen and for an insane glint to shine in his eyes, and when he turned to Steven to order him to explain, the star was already making his way out of the room, with Peter in his arms, the little one was chatting Steven's ears off, but the star didn't seem to mind that at all.

"Hey wait! Steven, Steven, Steve wait! If you don't come back here your name will become Stevie!" Tony squeaked as he rushed after Steven, Bruce, Clint, and Thor followed Tony and Steven too, probably wanting to know more about the reincarnation theory (In Bruce and Thor's case) or wanting to ask Steven for some of his good luck (Clint) needless to say when Steven saw them, he booked it toward his room with Peter in his arms. Natasha, Peggy, and Bucky looked at each other with and shrugging at what they saw, but when they heard the sound of something crashing they cursed and rushed after their fellow Avengers, in hope of saving Steven in time.

_Needless to say, Steven's name became Steve after that day…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Finally Tony and Steve finally talked!
> 
> And some light-hearted chapter because you know, the angst are coming.
> 
> And for everyone who didn't know, I posted a new spooky story 'The Soldier' to answer the spooky Halloween challenge I got, go check it out if you are interested!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: this chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of sadness, fluffiest fluff, Steve is finally opening up to everyone, and Peter and Tony are the cutest little fellas out there! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"What are you doing, Tony?" a curious voice behind him asked, making Tony blink and turn his sight to Steve, who was sitting on the sofa with Peter who was sleeping on his lap. It had been a few months since the star told him about the reincarnation process and him being one of the few souls who had the honor of going through it, a few months since Steve finally warmed up to Tony that the two of them can be called friends, maybe best friends thanks to Peter who always seemed to break the ice between them and caused them to become closer, few months since Steve accept being called by the short version of his name, and not by Steven, even when Peggy and sometimes Bruce call him by his full name.

Today the three of them were in his workshop; Tony was doing a few updates to the armor, planning on making it more durable and light than it already was. He was halfway in, before Peter came into the workshop, dragging Steve behind him and chatting his ear off, pointing to his section in the lab; his baby had taken liking Steve to the very next step, that sometimes Tony fear his son will adopt Steve as his father and disown him.

"Working on my armor, I want to make it stronger and lighter, so far I didn't find the component that will help to make the armor lighter." Tony explained as he let go of his tools, it was a time for a break, it was tiring working none-stop without a visible improvement insight.

"Interesting…" Steven murmured as he stood up from the couch, coming to where Tony was standing and gazing at the pieces of the armor around the table. "You know, the last time I gazed at Midgard, you have only just invented the first steam-powered railway." Steve smiled as he said those words, his gaze becoming distant like he was lost in memories.

"Is that so?" Tony asked with a surprised tone, getting a nod from Steve who starts touching the slick pieces of metal, the look of amazement on his face. "You seemed to know a lot about technology considering this is the first time you touched or gazed at it. There are at least two hundred years since the first train was made and now, I like to think we have come a long way since then." Tony gave Steve a playful grin, feeling his heart flutter when Steve let out a chuckle.

"Don't flatter yourself; a lot of realms out there are more advanced than Midgard, for them, what you are doing is nothing but a child play." Steve grin widened when he was the beginning of a pout taking its place on Tony's face. "Did you know that if you made your armor with a mixture of symbiotic and biological materials, you will not only get the strongest armor there is but the lightest one as well? Mainly because in the normal state, the suit will be in liquid form, but for psionic command, it will fit your body and solidifies." Tony's eyes widen and his jaw dropped on the floor when the words Steve said made sense to him.

A choked noise that could as well be the sound of a dying whale left Tony's mouth before the shorter man can stop it, but by then he was too gone to care, the words Steve just told him were a God's send and the ultimate marriage proposal the Stark's way! "You! Oh my God! From where did you get this theory? How much chance does it have in succession? Tell me! Can you help with making the armor? Please!" Tony whined, throwing himself at Steve, hugging the star tightly as he pleads with him over and over again to help him make that armor; ignoring his blushing face at the act of touching Steve as intimately as this.

Steve, on the other hand, could only squeak as Tony latch into him and refuse to let go; a pretty blush make its way over from Steve's face and disappeared under his shirt, but to Tony's credit he didn't command on it, too busy fake-sobbing and pleading with Steve to give him the secret to making the armor that he dubbed as the 'One' (And an Engagement gift from Steve, not that Steve needs to know about it or anything). "Let me go, you uncultured beast!" Steve squeaked as he tried to wiggle out of Tony's hold, his face turning redder by the second.

"No! No, no, no, no! Tell me how to make the armor and I will let go!" Tony starts tugging at Steve, a devilish idea came over him, a plan to take revenge on Steve for treating him like shit the first time the met forming. Taking a deep breath, Tony could only give a grin full of smugness before he starts tickling Steve mercilessly, gaining a squeak and a shriek from the star.

"No! Let go you heathen, no!" Steve choked out during laughter, trying desperately to slap Tony's hands away from the ticklish parts that only now he realize exist. Tony can proudly say that this was the first time Steve laughed at all, and it was because of him! Tony admits this was the first time he acted like this with Steve considering that he only acts like this with his family (Peggy, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, and sometimes Bucky when he was in the mood) or his baby boy who loved having his attention all the time.

It was strange; so strange that Tony acted this spontaneously with Steve after everything happened between them. It was true that Steve had warmed up to him, just like he had warmed up to Peggy, Bucky, and Peter, but it was never to this extent, even if someone was to call them friends, they weren't close enough to be in this level of closeness yet, but still, Tony didn't care, he thinks it was time that he can finally take the title of Steve's best friend without fear of Steve flipping out on him like he used to before they had that heart to heart months ago.

"So are you going to tell me how to make that superior armor?" Tony asked his eyebrows wiggling, causing Steve to let out a breathless laugh as he shook his head, no, a happy smile taking over Steve's face, probably the first one in years by the look of it.

"Daddy, Mr. Steve!" A whiny voice made both Steve and Tony look up from their place on the floor (The two had fallen without noticing) to look up at Peter who was gazing at them with the most heartbreaking pout in the world. "What about me? You promised you will call me if something fun happened…" Peter sniffled; gazing at Tony with a look that told Tony, Peter was so disappointed in him (Damn Aunt Peggy! What did you teach his boy?)

"Nay, little one, we were going to wake you up, but you seemed too tired, what about an ice-cream as a sorry from both of us?" Steve, sweet merciful Steve, smiled like an angel at Peter as he said those words, pushing Tony away and stood up and picking Peter and holding him in his embrace. The pout on Peter's lips disappeared, and a mischievous grin took over his small face, the same grin was on Steve's face, and Tony doesn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing that those two were as thick as thieves.

"Not too much ice-cream, tomorrow is movie night I can't have Peter hyped up on sugar when tomorrow is coming." Tony stated, giving both Steve and Peter a narrow look, gaining giggles from the two of them as they waved goodbye to Tony and left the workshop; it was only when Steve was away that Tony finally noticed.

_His heart was pounding uncontrollably in his chest…_

* * *

It was calm; the coldness was seeping in every living thing that dared to wake in the night. The eternal night with the dark sky that was doted by stars; stars in different sizes and shapes, giving the land below the light it needs, not to flourish, no, but enough that whoever walks on its land will see where their steps were taking them. Rocks float around the place, no gravity to hold them down; footsteps echoed loudly in the place, promising many things and nothing at the same time. The stars' light seemed to waver as if they flinched away from the dark and cursed place. Something was approaching, something dark… something that promised only death and pain and despair.

The footsteps got louder and louder, walking on the barren land below; the person who dared to walk on this forbidden land, gazed around the place, pale blue skin and cyborg body parts reflecting the deem light, informing whoever was waiting for her that she was there.

"Nebula…" A gruff voice called out, his calls echoing through the vast nothing; the woman in question to stop her advance, staying still in her place as she waited. It was only a few short minutes that the person she seeks appeared, sitting on his floating throne and gazing down at her with cold (Cold as ice) eyes. "What news did you bring?" The question was said in a way that whoever heard it, will think that the one who spooks doesn't care about the answer.

But she was not anyone; she can see the hardness in his eyes, can see the anger, the rage, the promises, and the pain that was promised to her if she failed to deliver what was asked of her. "As the stars whispered, he disappeared." Nebula started her body tense unconsciously, ready to flees out of this barren place when she saw the anger shining in her father's eyes.

"Is that so?" Her father asked, resting his jaw on his fist, ordering her silently to continue; Nebula knew if she didn't give him a sliver of good news, her life will end here and now, no question to be asked. Nebula though wasn't an idiot; she was never an idiot who will come and talk to her father without a backup plan, she will live, she will make sure of that.

"Yes, father." Nebula said, trying to stop a shiver from racking her body as the man sitting on the throne shifted, like he was ready to attack, that more than ever made her say the next world carefully. "The reports say that he is probably alive, only his physical body was abandoned, but his astral one is out there somewhere." Nebula nearly let out a loud sigh of relief when she saw her father relax in his seat at the words she uttered.

"Explain." Her father ordered, and for the thousand times, Nebula tried to reign in her disgust; her father always gets like this when he was talking about _that_ star. That poor star whose only sin was catching the attention of Thanos, the star that Thanos decided will be his queen when his time to rule arrives, the stars who dare to not gaze at the birth of Odin's son, planting the idea in her father's head, the idea that the star will stand with her father in his impossible quest. Nebula doesn't even know if she pities the star or wishes for its death, either way, as soon as Thanos catch up to the star, it will be over for everyone in the universe.

"The space stone; when I opened the portal to Midgard, the space stone start acting strangely before it shoots toward the stars, closing the portal after it." Nebula hate this, she always hates talking about her only failure and that was invading Midgard, she always hates how she was able to run away by the skin of her teeth, she always hates that every time Thanos taunt her, it was always by this failure of hers. "I have been reviewing the path the stone took for the past two years; it seems that the star-" The narrow eyes that Nebula received for calling the star without the title Thanos bestow made her bite the inside of her cheek, hating every minute of this. "-The Golden Bride Astral Form had passed near the portal when it opened, and because of that, the space stone reacts to The Golden Bride being nearby. We find the stone we find the Golden Bride." Nebula stated, trying not to shiver in fear when she saw her father smiling, it was the first time she saw him smile like this, like a predator who finally found his prey.

"Is that all?" Thanos asked, and Nebula tried desperately to think of a way that will save her; because now the smile on her father's face informed her that Thanos knew all of this from the start and that her information was useless to him. If she didn't act fast and tell him any good information, it will mean her death.

"A few weeks ago, I was able to detect the space stone signature on Midgard." Nebula stated, thanking every God in Asgard that her voice didn't crack from how afraid she felt; Thanos paused, which made her give a shaky and a silent sigh, maybe he didn't know about this, maybe she can survive. "I went to investigate the reading I was getting; it seems not only the Golden Bride's Astral Form was on Midgard since his disappearance, but it seems that the space stone was able to give the Golden Bride a physical body, a human one at that, You can know the Golden bride by him wearing the space stone as a necklace around his neck." Nebula held her breath when Thanos stood up from his throne; she tried her hardest not to shake when she saw the mad light in the titan's eyes.

"He became a fallen star…" The grin on the Mad Titan's face widens even more if that was possible, causing Nebula's breath to hitch; when the meaning of Thanos' words finally hit her, Nebula's eyes widen uncontrollably. "For the first time in years, you have done an amazing job, Nebula, I'm proud of you." Thanos said in a soft voice, his big hand came for Nebula's head, petting her like she was nothing but a domestic animal. "Go and prepare my army, we are going to Asgard to bring the gift that my Bride deserves, after that, we are bringing my bride home." The titan laughed loudly, causing Nebula to shiver as she stood up, nodding to her father before rushing away from Thanos when he let her go; desperately Nebula tried to run away from the laughter that echoes all around the place, suffocating her and causing her worse fear to come true.

_They didn't notice the stars fading…_

* * *

"Coming through, a handsome fella with a lot of popcorns and chips is coming through!" Tony called out loudly as he carried huge bowls of popcorn and chips, walking to the table the rest of the Avengers prepared, filled with many drinks, sweets, chips, and popcorn, in every kind and flavor imaginable. Peter was trailing behind him, carrying a bowl of dip with him, his tongue sticking out as he tried to concentrate on not dropping it or stumble around.

The rest of the Avengers were all sitting in different places, bickering about whose turn it was to choose the movie, so far the fight was a tie between Bucky and Peggy, the later wanted to watch a romantic movie, while as usually Bucky was all about action, explosions, and guns, the rest of the Avengers were cheering them on causing Tony to groan at how uncaring his friends and family were, letting Tony and poor Peter handling all the food relating issues.

"OK, enough! That's it, no one has the right to choose any movie, and not when you broke so many essential rules tonight!" Tony huffed, causing everyone to groan, whining about how unfair Tony was, which the shorter man ignore. "Steve." Tony called out, causing the confused and overwhelmed man who was sitting on the love seat to raise his head, looking like a dear caught in a headlight. "Considering that this is the first movie night you experience and the first movie night we host in months, you have the right to choose any movie you like, just keep it PG." Tony stated, glaring at everyone, daring them to say otherwise, which thankfully they didn't, they just grumbled and went back to their seats as they waited for the movie that Steve will choose.

"Tony, I don't know what to choose." Steve stated, causing everyone to tense, and Tony know deep down that they were ready to take Steve and corrupt him; saying that they will help by ordering him subtly to choose the movie they want to see the most, and hell if Tony was going to let that happen!

"Don't worry, Steve, Peter will help, won't you baby?" Tony asked getting a happy cheer from Peter who then rushed toward Steve, pulling him toward the TV so that they will choose, and knowing his son, they will end up watching a Disney movie tonight. The pained groans coming from Clint and Bucky confirmed Tony's theory.

"You are an evil man, I hate you." Clint whined as he turned toward Tony, sending him the most pitiful look there was, causing Tony to snort and sit on the loveseat that Steve occupied before, it was only a few minutes later that Steve and Peter returned, taking their seat near Tony. "Now we are going to have a Disney marathon! I really wanted to watch an action movie that we finally had a downtime." Clint pout, sitting on the sofa with Natasha, Bruce, and Thor sitting on the floor, while Bucky and Peggy were occupying the other loveseat, too bad Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy didn't make it tonight.

"Oh shut up, don't you realize that we have someone who never saw a movie in his life with us? Do you want a repeat of what Thor did when his first movie was 'Mama'?" Tony questioned, causing everyone to flinch at the reminder of how Thor nearly destroyed the Avengers' tower the first time they watched that movie together.

"Why thank you for having so little faith in me, Tony." Steve answered in a sarcastic tone, giving Tony a mocking glare, causing the man to laugh nervously. "You know, I have been alive for nearly three thousand years, I saw things that your stomachs can't handle, even being the heroes that you are, and you think that a horror movie will put me off?" All of the Avengers' eyes were wide as they gazed at Steve who was pouting, looking toward Thor, the quilty look on his face informed everyone that Thor informed Steve of the first time he watched a movie.

"I'm sorry…?" Tony murmured, getting a huff from Steve who then turned out and ignored him when the movie started. The marathon started with Snow White, throughout the movie everyone kept glancing at Steve, watching how wide his eyes were, how slacked his jaw was, even once or twice, Tony caught Steve humming the songs with Peter.

Everyone can see how invested Steve was in the movies they saw, and everyone knows they were going to thank Peter for his good choice in movies tomorrow; Tony though, who was the closest to Steve was concerned. He can see the wistfulness in Steve's eyes when a wish came true, he can see the longing when the prince and princess kissed; what made Tony smile though and leave Steve be, was the happy smile that took over his face, every time the characters had their happy ever after. Tony spends the time watching Steve, even when a few movies ended and Peter fell asleep in Steve's lap; it was only after Peter crawls toward Tony and hides his face in Tony's neck murmuring 'Turn off the light.' That Tony realized what caught his attention from the start…

_Steve was glowing... faintly…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Awe! A soft moment between Tony and Steve!
> 
> And no! Thanos is going after them!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: this chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of sadness, fluff, violence, Steve being protective AF, and Wanda being a bitch! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

It was a surprise, Tony was going to admit, a pleasant surprise. At first Tony didn't know what to do about Steve glowing while sitting beside him; literally glowing, not like the metaphor you tell someone to inform them of how good they look. Oh, no, Steve was practically glowing. It was a surprise, seeing the faint light enclosing Steve like a halo, a protective Shield surrounding the blond. It nearly made Tony point out to Steve that he was glowing like a nightlight, thinking that maybe Steve will turn flustered when he realized what he was doing.

But something, something that Tony didn't know what held his tongue. It was a few seconds later that Tony remembered; he remembered the pained words Steve stated when they were in the Avengers tower, about how he lost his glow because he fell in love with someone.

It made Tony a little afraid; afraid that if he pointed to Steve that he was glowing, the star will spiral into a dark place because then he will be forced to remember the person he fell in love with, the one he lost his glow for. Because of that, Tony stayed quiet, content with holding his son and seeing Steve glow happily as the Avengers continued their movie marathon.

The first to clock it out were Peggy and Bucky, something about needing their beauty sleep; not that Tony will dare to stop them, a sleep-deprived Peggy and Bucky are dangerous! Half an hour later they were followed by Natasha and Bruce, the poor scientist had fallen asleep on the floor and ended with Natasha having to lead him to his room for the much-needed rest.

That left Tony, Steve, Thor, and Clint… no scratch that, it left only Tony and Steve because not a few seconds after Natasha disappeared, Clint went after her like a lost puppy. Thor, on the other hand, sends Tony a threatened glare before he stood up, and going to bed, something about needing to check on the progress of the Bifrost by doing some handy wavy magic that will transport his Astral form to Asgard.

So Steve and Tony have left along, this time they were watching 'The Lady and the Tramp' which was something that Tony was so going to keep from Peter because if his baby knew he was seeing one of his favorite movies without him he will pout until Tony pleads for someone to save him.

"Hey, Steve…" Tony started, clearing his throat when Steve tilts his head toward him with a questioning look. "Tomorrow, Peter and I are going to the park; if you want you can come with us…" Tony shifted as he said these words, trying to stop his face from turning red.

"Do Parks open at night?" Steve asked curiously and only then did Tony realize that Steve falls asleep every time the sun comes up. Steve practically turn into a puppet that had its strings cut when the sun touches him, something that freaked Thor (And everyone really) the first time they saw him collapse when the sunrise the first day he was with them. After that everyone made sure that Steve is in his room before the sun rose, no one wanted a repeat of that day, especially in front of Peter.

"No… no, sorry forget about that." Tony waved his hand off, hoping that Steve will forget his insensitive question and how Tony forgets the most basic thing, and that is; Steve can't function unless it was night. Which was strange, considering that Steve was a star, and stars shine all time without getting tired or sleepy or whatever, considering that they are huge balls of gas. Thor told them that it was the space stone's fault, which was enough answer for all of them.

"Oh…" Steve murmured, looking at his hands, trying to avoid looking at Tony. Tony's heart dropped when he saw the glow around Steve deeming, which informed Tony that he had made a huge mistake and that he made Steve sad. It takes a real asshole to do that, and it seems that the asshole of the day was Tony.

"But don't worry! Tomorrow night we are going to have a picnic outside in the garden. I'm sure Peter will talk your ears off and force you to tell him the story of every star in the sky." Tony stated, holding his sigh of relief when he saw Steve shining once again after a small smile made it over Steve's face.

"Really?" Steve asked as he turned his attention toward Tony, a happy smile taking over his face as he gazed at Tony; Steve probably didn't know how stricken with wonder Tony was because Tony couldn't help but gaze at the star with wonder and wide eyes. The faint shining that surrounded Steve since the beginning of the night just grows stronger; it was still faint but this time Tony notice it without straining his eyes too much.

It made Tony stumble, because the glowing did nothing but highlight Steve's natural beauty, causing Tony's breath to hitch in his chest and blush to take over his face. No, no, no, no, no, no! Tony was not going down that road, no! The last time he did, it ended up with him pregnant and alone, besides, Steve will end up back to wherever he was from, in the end, leaving Tony and Peter alone. Tony doesn't need an additional heartbreak to the heartbreak that Peter will have the day he realize that Steve will leave them and won't stay.

"Yes, totally! We are going to introduce you to the wonder that's the shawarma; you are so going to thank me after taking one bite!" Tony grin playfully at the end of his speech causing a chuckle to leave Steve, the faint light twinkling, informing Tony that Steve was very happy, which made Tony relax, a slow smile stretching his lips as he gazes at Steve. Tony doesn't know why, but gazing at Steve at this moment made him tilt his head thoughtfully…

_He knows him… doesn't he?_

* * *

Steve hates feeling tired; he hates the tiredness that consumes him every time the sun rises up in the sky, he hates it! A short time ago Steve was used to spending up to seventy years without a wink of sleep; he was used to playing in the sky and write history and enjoy his time without the tiredness that came to him when the sun dared to show him its face. It was so not fair, especially when the sun was nothing but a star like him!

Steve will admit that he was a little jealous; jealous of Tony, Peter, Peggy, Bucky, Thor, everyone! He was so jealous of how they could sleep whenever they like and still wake up in the morning or any time they liked. Not like Steve, who can't stay awake when the sun rises and show him its face.

It's not like Steve didn't try and do something, trying to stay an extra hour every day in the hope of him being able to stay awake in the morning. It did nothing really, other than making him crankier when he woke up; which was another something that Steve didn't need, it was enough that he has a headache because he has to sleep in the morning, he doesn't need another for trying to stay awake past his sleeping time.

Steve was really excited about the idea of going with Tony and Peter to the park, he really wanted to go with the two of them and enjoy his time with them, he really wanted that; playing with Peter and Tony in the park, seeing their world when the sun paints it with its light, enjoy the morning breeze and the flowers and the laugh and happiness that will follow.

In the end, Steve couldn't go, he couldn't because parks only open in the morning, noon, afternoon, and Steve only wakes up after the sunset. It made Steve a little angry and hurt; especially when he can perfectly hear what's going around him. Steve was never truly unconscious when he sleeps; he can still hear and understand what is going on around him, Steve only lacks the will over his own body to react, which wasn't fair at all.

" _You promised we were going to the park today, Daddy_." Peter's soft voice was heard, and Steve wanted, he wanted to sit up and smile at the boy and tell him that it was OK, that Steve will be the one who will take him to the park today, so he doesn't need to be sad. Again, defying him, his body refused to listen to Steve's order, holding him a prisoner until it deemed it alright to let him go.

" _I know baby, and I'm so sorry, but the Avengers got called in, and I can't really sit this one out; it's the Scarlet Witch, and you know how mean she can be_." Tony whispered a rustle of something followed him before Steve was enveloped in a warmth that made him let out a content sigh. " _You could at least bring a blanket the next time you plan on sleeping here, Stevie_ …" Steve heard Tony murmured, probably to himself, not realizing that Steve can perfectly hear him. " _Beside Pete, tonight we are having a shawarma night, to honor Steve! He even stated that he will tell you as many stories about the stars as you like!_ " Tony stated, he was probably grinning by the tone of his voice, making Steve's lips twitch up.

"… _Alright_ …" Peter sighed, the next few minutes was so quiet that Steve's hope of them staying with him was over, the two Stark probably left him alone to sleep, unaware that he was still very much awake in mind, but not in body, which hurt a little.

The warmth surrounding him rustled a little, and suddenly, Steve had a small wiggling form that let out a content sigh when it finally slept in the most comfortable way in his embrace. " _What are you doing Peter_?" Tony asked, from the tone of his voice the man was defiantly frowning, something that Steve doesn't want him to do.

" _Taking a nap; you are probably gonna be late again and we won't go to the park today, so I will take a nap with Mr. Steve_." Peter said a small yawn made itself known as the boy snuggled to Steve, causing the star to let out a happy sigh as he held into the boy, hoping that Tony will leave Peter with him.

" _OK, fine, just make sure not to wake Steve, or else, you are grounded for a month_!" Tony sighed, probably shaking his head too when he heard the pleased 'OK!' coming from Peter who let out a happy purr and snuggled into Steve a little more.

Steve doesn't know how much time passed; he was unaware of the time passing, with how happy and content and warm he was. The loud shrieking noise that greeted Steve after a while of calmness made him tense in his sleep, he wanted to wake up, wake up, wake up! But his body refuses to do what he orders it. " _Jarvis… wha's going on_?" Peter's sleepy voice made Steve tense, fear taking hold of him and he wanted to take Peter away from here

_**"Master Peter, quick, hide, there is a…"** _

The A.I. was cut so sudden that Steve couldn't help but hold his breath, the whimper Peter let out made Steve want to growl, and maybe he did, but no sound get out of his throat. " _Mr. Steve, Mr. Steve wake up, please, Mr. Steve_!" Peter's voice was faint and afraid as he tried to shake Steve awake, and for the thousand times, Steve cursed this mortal body that repels against him.

" _Come out, come out little rat_ …" The slamming of doors followed by the voice of an angry woman made Peter let out a sob as he whimpered, holding tightly to Steve and shaking him, hoping that he will wake up, only that Steve's useless body didn't. " _Found you_!" The snarl in the woman's voice made Peter whine.

It was only a few seconds before Peter was pulled away from him, which caused the scream to be trapped in Steve's throat. The star wanted to scream and rage and let loose, but his body, his damn stupid body! "Let me go!" Peter screamed, fear and pain in his voice, and Steve, Steve raged!

" _Now, now, little rat, why would I do that? Killing you in front of your father will be perfect, he will know then what's it like to lose someone you love. Don't worry; I will make it extra painful for you._ " The woman growled, and Peter screamed and cries softly, making Steve screams and screams inside his mind. " _How funny, the man who values his security the most left his precious rat in the protection of a comatose person, who didn't even hide you away_." The woman hummed, her voice getting farther and farther away, but Peter's shaky voice and his cries get louder and louder, making Steve scream inside his mind.

 _Wake up!_ He could only scream hating himself more and more every second that passed because he needs to wake up, he needs to go and save Peter; he needs to wake the fuck up! How, just how a star who could have stayed a hundred years awake, couldn't even stay up one day, one fucking day and save one of his precious people. _Wake up!_ Will it be like the past all over again? When Antone's son died and Antone couldn't go on, killing himself and condemning his people to die out because he can't handle the grieve? Will it be like the past once more? Steve being forced to watch from the sideline as Tony and his family got hurt again?

No, no, no, no, no, no! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Steve shriek inside his mind, begging everyone who will hear him, begging the damn stone attached to him to let him wake up, wake up! _"Let me go! Mr. Steve! Daddy!_ " Peter's cry was it, it was what made Steve growl deep inside his mind and snap.

Steve doesn't know what happened, or how he did it; one second he was screaming and begging his useless body to wake up, and the next he was standing over a woman, a broken chair in his hand, and the woman's unconscious body on the ground. "Peter…" Steve's voice cracked as he called out; gazing around the place as he swayed on his feet, fear gripping him tightly when he didn't see the small boy anywhere. "Peter!" Steve's voice became louder as he called out, his breath coming in fast buffs as he let go of the broken chair, taking shaky steps hoping that Peter is fine.

"Mr. Steve…?" A small voice questioned, and Steve turned shakily behind him, to see Peter standing there, looking afraid but happy at the same time. "Mr. Steve!" Peter let out a sob and rushes toward Steve, hugging him tightly around the waist.

"Oh, Peter!" Steve choked as his legs finally lost the strength they had and Steve found himself on the ground shaking, with Peter in his lap. "Oh my stars, I nearly let her take you, I nearly let her take you…" Steve choked, tears falling down his face as he took in Peter; the small boy was shaking like a leaf. "We are leaving, come, we are going." Steve started shakily as he tried to stand up on his uncooperative legs.

It took time before Steve was finally standing; his mind was begging this mortal body to hold on until they reached safety, he needs to get Peter to safety before he let this body collapse. Shaky step after shaky step Steve took, hoping that the woman with the reddish-brown hair will stay unconscious until they were out of here and safe.

The sun nearly blinded Steve when he was out of the mansion, but Steve gritted his teeth and bear the strong light that seemed to reject him. Peter shifted in his embrace, causing Steve to take a deep breath and look toward what he hoped was the road to safety…

_Another deep breath and Steve could only run…_

* * *

"Peter!" Tony could only scream in terror as his eyes took in the mansion that was up in flames, pain, hurt, and denial warred inside Tony because it can't be, it just can't be, can't be, his son can't be inside. Oh God, his son, and Steve were inside the burning mansion!

The Avengers were called on a mission, it was supposed to be an easy mission (Fury's words) just detain the Scarlet Witch, just take hold of her and stop her from killing more people, just that. Only when they reached the Witch's hideout, she wasn't there, it was a trap, a trap meant for Tony from the look of it.

"Peter!" Tony cried out as he tried to run to the burning mansion, only to get pulled away by Peggy and Bucky as the two of them tried to calm him and make him stop thrashing; not something that will happen, not until Tony has his son in his own arms. Tony should have stayed in the mansion, he should have stayed to protect Peter and Steve, but he didn't, he didn't, and now the two of them are in the burning mansion, probably dead. "Peter!" A sob left Tony as he tried to make Peggy and Bucky let go of him, but it wasn't working, the two of them had a strong grip on his armor, restraining Tony's movement.

Tears slide down Tony's face as he gazed at the mansion that was turning into nothing but coal and burning timber; Thor was trying desperately to put the fire out, summoning a big enough storm to do that. The thunder God was terrified as Tony was, but unlike Tony, he only cared about saving Steve right now; Tony couldn't blame him, because the only thing that Tony care about is finding his son, his baby, his everything.

How was Tony this stupid to not realize what Wanda's game was? How was he this stupid? Why didn't he stay with his baby when the team got their call to assemble? Everyone knows that Steve couldn't do much in the state he was in after the sunrise, just as everyone knows that Wanda was after Tony, wanting to kill him and hurt him, wanting to take revenge on Tony, when the one who killed her brother wasn't him, but one of Hydra's goons, when the poor teen tried to run away from that kind of life and warned them about Hydra.

"Daddy!" Hearing Peter's voice made Tony blink his eyes, thinking that he was turning mad, imagining that voice. "Daddy!" Turning around following that voice, Tony let out a sob when he saw Steve standing under a tree with Peter in his arms.

"Peter!" Tony cried out as he rushed toward his son and Steve, this time Peggy and Bucky let go of him; not that Tony would have cared, he would have rushed toward his son no matter what. Reaching the two, Tony pulled both Steve and Peter into his embrace, something that he will think about later. "You are alive, you are alive, oh, God, oh, God." Tony sobbed as he pulled the two of them tightly into his embrace, ignoring the embarrassment that wanted to make itself known, and just take in his baby, who looked a little ruffled but overall fine.

"Mr. Steve saved me from that mean woman! You should have seen him, Daddy! He hit her with a chair! Just like those wrestlers on TV!" Peter said, his eyes wide with awe, and a huge grin taking over his face. When Peter's words made sense, Tony let go and gaze at Steve with wide eyes, taking how haggled and tired he looked like.

"You are awake…" Tony breathed out in wonderment, making Steve smile, but it looked like a grimace more than a smile, with the way Steve looked at this moment, it was a small miracle. It was the first time anyone saw Steve awake when the sun was up in the sky. "Wait! Did Peter just say you hit the Scarlet Witch with a chair?" The wide eye look as Tony said those words, made Steve give a tired chuckle and nod his head. Tony on the other hand could only gaze at Steve with a dropped jaw as realization made his breath vanish…

_Tony was left breathless…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Sorry for the late chapter…
> 
> To say the truth the chapter was not to my satisfaction, I wrote and rewrote the chapter, only getting this far before saying enough… sigh…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: this chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of sadness, fluffy fluff, a little bit of violence, Steve being protective AF! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

It didn't take a long time before the Avengers (With Steve and Peter) flow back to the tower, leaving the burned mansion behind with the helplessness of knowing that there was nothing to save, not when the fires eat everything in the mansion. From the rooms to the basement, to their belongings, even some parts of the garden, nothing survived; everything was turned into ashes and coal. Seeing his home burn, hurt Tony deeply, especially when the mansion that burned was the one Tony was raised in since he was nothing but a young child. In the end, Tony swallowed the pain of seeing his childhood burn, being happy and thankful that his son was unharmed; Tony will let the mansion burn again and again if it meant his baby will be safe.

Silence dominated the jet as everyone took in Steve who was nodding off in his seat; all were wondering how the star was awake when it was afternoon when he couldn’t wake up if the sun didn't set, and everyone was concern about how Steve faced the Scarlet Witch alone. Tony, who was sitting beside Steve out of his suit; held Peter in his embrace, kissing his forehead now and then, and whispering reassurance as he rocked his baby to sleep, too shaken to care about showing his friends and family this insecure and vulnerable side of him.

By the time they reached the tower, both Steve and Peter were dozing off; the exhaustion was clear on both of their faces. "Steve…" Tony's voice cracked as he tried to wake the star, wondering if he should call Thor and Bucky to carry Steve to one of the rooms in the tower; Steve was probably back to sleep and won’t wake up until the sunset, which they have seven hours before it does.

At the sound of his name, Steve blinked his eyes tiredly and looked around the place before his gaze settled on Tony; tiredness and daze clear on his face. "Did we arrive?" Steve asked in a slurred voice, getting a tired nod from Tony, who stood up on his shaky legs, hoping that they won’t give up on him causing him to face plant into the floor; thankfully they didn't.

Steve let out a yawn, standing up from his set, and took measured step after step as he followed the rest of the Avengers to the tower's living space. Shuffling to the nearest couch, Steve let out a content sigh as he throws himself face-first into the couch, letting out a pained noise as he snuggles into the couch, leaving a little space for Tony and Peter to sit.

The Avengers looked at one another before turning their sight on Steve, as much as they hated waking the star up. But as it may, the Avengers needed Steve to tell them what happened; until Tony hacks the mansion's security, they were going into this blind. "Steven, can you please tell me what happened when we were away? How are you…?" _How are you awake?_ Hung over everyone's mind, it made them furrow their brows in confusion and wonder; they didn't know if they should worry or let it be.

Steve let out a few groans and noises as he tried to merge with the couch; which caused Tony's lips to twitch up, knowing that Steve was probably tired as hell and just wanted to sleep. "Don’t know…" Steve ended up slurring as he sat up, stifling his yawn and wiping his face with his hands trying to wake up. "Have to protect Peter, she wanted to hurt him in front of you; had to stop her… the stone's control broke then…" mumbled Steve between a few yawns before he let out a grunt, finally finding the position that was comfortable enough for him to fall asleep.

That made everyone pauses and turns to gaze at each other with shock and wondering look; Thor took a step forward, his eyes were wide. "Does that mean the stone controls you no more, Ancient One?" Thor asked in a small hopeful voice, causing Steve to blink his eyes open and gaze at Thor with a confused look.

It was a few minutes before the words made sense to Steve's sleepy mind, and when they did, Steve let out a sigh and sat up. "I'm awake aren't I?" Steve answered, a little grumbly, mixed with a little tiredness, and a lot of sleepiness, causing everyone to feel a little guilty for keeping Steve awake when he needs the sleep. "I was never really asleep when the Stone was in control; my body may be, but I was wide awake, and I finally broke the stone's hold, which means I'm as free as I can be from its hold on my consciousness." Hitched breathes were heard as the realization of what Steve informed them made sense… Steve was awake this whole time, just not with his body.

Awkward silence took over the place, and Tony swallowed, holding Peter tightly in his arms before he stood up, his mind already made up. "Come on Steve, let's get you to a room; you look like you are going to drop dead." Tony started herding Steve when he stood up, planning on giving Steve one of the rooms beside his and Peter's.

"I think I gave your family a heart attack." Steve stated dryly, gaining a snort from Tony who was too drained to give anything but that noise. Tony leads Steve until he reached the room he planned on giving to Steve; Tony gave the star a tired smile as he opened the door.

"This can be your room from now on." Tony said, shushing Peter gently when the boy whined and shivered in his embrace. "With the mansion being burned to dust, I think we all will move back to the tower; I will have some clothes and stuff delivered to you by night, and don’t worry about everyone, they will get over it." Tony assured, gaining a tired smile from Steve who nods off and gazes at the room like it held the entire secrets to the universe. "Steve…" Tony's voice cracked a little, causing the star to turn to him and tilt his head. "Thank you, for protecting Peter… it means a lot to me." Tony murmured, holding tightly to his baby, the fear of losing his son was too strong to let Tony rest.

"Don’t thank me… I did what anyone would have done." Steve said, his face turning pink as he gave Tony a smile. "Goodnight, Tony…" Steve offered a little smile on his face, and warmth shining in his blue eyes; Steve waved goodbye before going inside the room the smile still on his face even when he closed the door.

_Tony couldn’t help but feel warm…_

* * *

_Anton…._

_Anton…_

_Anthony…_

_Antonius…_

_Tony…_

_Tony…_

_Wake up…_

Tony shivered as the voices echoed in his head, getting louder and louder, causing his breath to hitch. Tony curls around himself, hoping to wake up soon from this cruel nightmare, hoping that the cold and emptiness will leave him. It made Tony wonder, how can he have a nightmare and still realize it was one? Tony never had a strange dream like that before.

_Wake up… Wake up… Wake up…_

**_Steven… Save Steven_ ** _…_

These words made the breath rush out of Tony's chest, fear and terror gripping his heart at the thought that Steve was hurt, it made Tony sit up with a rush, gazing around the place he was in; fear and confusion took over him when he saw that he was all alone in a strange place, where everywhere you looked there was nothing but white.

_Thanos had made his move… Made his move…_

_To Asgard… Asgard… Save Asgard… The nine will fall with Asgard…_

Tony wanted to scream, he wanted to shout and order whoever was talking to shut up. There were so many voices talking at once, maybe a hundred, maybe a thousand, and they were causing Tony a great headache as he tried to make sense. They all were talking at once, not giving Tony a chance to make sense of their words, causing Tony to chock in fear when he did; the fear increased when Tony opened his mouth to question them and nothing came out, no sound, not even a whine…

_Tell the prince to return to Asgard to warn them… **Protect Steven** … Thanos knows about him…_

_Thanos wants Steven… **Protect his heart** … His heart… protect…_

"Please stop! Hurt…." Tony let out a sob, shivering in pain and fear as more voices assaulted him, not letting him catch his breath. Sitting on the white nothing under him, Tony shiver as he held himself tightly, trying to block the voices that nearly split his eardrums with their constant chatters and orders and screams. Suddenly there was silence… louder than the words that were screamed in Tony's ears, causing Tony to shiver and look around him terror rising in his heart when he realizes he was alone…

**_Anton…_ **

**_Anton…_ **

**_Tony…_ **

**_Focus on me…_ **

A gentle voice whispered causing Tony to let out a hitched breath, gazing around the place trying to locate where that gentle voice was. The voice soothed Tony's frazzled nerves after what he endured not a few moments ago. "Please…" Tony plea feeling the tears hot in his eyes, feeling vulnerable and small in a way he didn't feel ever since he was six.

**_Tony…_ **

**_Listen to my voice… Listen carefully…_ **

**_My name is Saraious…_ **

The name made Tony still in his place; it was a familiar name, a strange but familiar name. Tony heard it before; it was on the tip of his tongue. A familiar but a strange name he heard… _Mother_ … Steve had whispered one day. Realizing who he was talking to, made Tony relax, his fear was replaced by the feeling of being safe... this was Steve's mother, Tony was safe.

**_Thanos made his move to destroy Asgard…_ **

_To Asgard… Asgard… Protect Asgard…_

**_If Thanos managed to destroy Asgard the nine realms will fall…_ **

This time when the voices returned, they echoed faintly beside Saraious, but this time it didn't hurt, they were calm in a way, giving Tony the information and confirmation he needed. Suddenly Flashes of images replaced the white nothing that Tony was standing in, making the man choke on his breath when he saw the horrifying sights in front of him. Death… death has claimed every inch there was in the universe; the corpses were everywhere, the homes were destroyed. Plants, animals, peoples, lives, they were all stumped out like a candle in the face of a storm.

**_Protect Steven… Thanos knows about him… Thanos wants him…_ **

_A bride… His bride… He wants his heart… Protect his heart…_

**_Thanos will stop at nothing to have Steven in his clutch…_ **

**_You must protect him from The Mad Titan…_ **

_Mad… Insane… Will not be stopped… Will take his heart…_

Tony cried in fear and denial, his eyes refuse to believe the sight in front of him. Steve… someone was holding Steve from his neck; someone huge was holding Steve, grinning at Steve's face that scrunched in pain. Someone was bleeding the life out of Steve, as he stood on the corpses of the Avengers with Steve dangling from his hand… "Now you will be my queen… my Golden Bride…" The monster whispered, his free hand coming to caress Steve's face, wiping the blood and dirt away.

"Go to hell, I will never be yours!" A snarl leaving Steve's bloody lips but it did nothing but turn into a choked whimper when the titan tightened his hand around Steve's neck. Anger clouded the titan's face, and he took one of Steve's arms and twits it hard, causing Steve to scream in pain. Tony let out a cry of terror when he heard the sound of the bones snap every time Steve repeated his refusal to the titan's proposal, and in the end, it ended with Steve's heart being ripped out; Tony tried to run, tried to save Steve, to scream, to do anything, but everything turned white once more, leaving Tony shaken to the bones.

**_Protecting Asgard means protecting Steven…_ **

**_Tell the prince to return to Asgard…_ **

**_There is not much time…_ **

_No time… Not much… Time… Need time…_

**_Prepare for war_ ** _… You must win the war… **It is coming** …_

War. There was a war coming, a war against a mad titan who wanted Steve to be his bride; a war against a crazy person who will rip Steve's heart to live forever. There was a war that will destroy many lives, the war was coming and they need to prepare for it, not only to save the universe but to save Steve…

**_Wake up…._ **

**_Anton…_ **

**_Anthony…_ **

**_Tony…_ **

**_Wake up…_ **

**_War is coming…_ **

.

_Tony gasps as his eyes flow open… terror still coursing through him…_

* * *

Tony rushed toward the common room, hoping that everyone will be there, hoping that J.A.R.V.I.S. managed to wake the Avengers up so they could hear Tony out. In the back of his mind, Tony wonders if everyone will think he is crazy after what he was going to tell them. Tony hopes desperately that his friends will at least believe what he was going to say, even if it seemed crazy.

Reaching the common room, Tony let out a shaky sigh when he saw his friends and family waiting for him there; everyone was present, except Steve and Peter, which Tony was so grateful for. Knowing Steve, he will do something stupid when Tony was going to tell them about his nightmare.

"Brother Stark, why do you look like you saw the flames of Hel?" Thor was the first to ask him, for he was the first person to spot him, and God, wasn’t that question a funny one? Because Tony did saw Hell, a hell he hopes with all of his heart that it won’t happen.

"Thor… Asgard, you need to return to Asgard; Thanos has made his move and he is going to attack Asgard!" Tony choked breathlessly when he finally reached his fellow Avengers. Tony's outburst caused his friends and family to let out confused noises, and for Thor's face to turn as pale as a sheet.

"Tony… what do you mean? How did you get this information?" Peggy smart and sharp, it was easy for her to snap out of her shock, and asked him; she was already in her Captain America posture, preparing to make a backup plan after a backup plan with the information Tony was going to share.

"I… oh God, I was sleeping, I think, I don’t really know… anyway I was sleeping, and suddenly I start hearing voices, thousands of them. Then… then Steve's mother, her name is Saraious; she starts speaking, she told me that Thanos knows about Steve being here on earth and that he will come here, after he destroys Asgard to take Steve's heart. A war is coming, she told me, and that Thor needs to go back home to protect Asgard, because if Asgard is safe, then that means we can protect Steve and defeat Thanos. Oh God, the war is coming we need to do something!" Tony said in a rush, panic increasing with every word he said, the fear of him thrusting his baby into a war is too overwhelming.

Silence took over, and Tony nearly let out a scream when he saw the doubt in Natasha and Clint's eyes, even Bruce was looking uncomfortable like he didn't know if he can believe Tony or not, which nearly caused Tony to break down in tears. "I shall return to Asgard as fast as I can, Brother Stark; I talked with Heimdall, and he said that the Bifrost can allow one person for the journey to Asgard." Thor said in a choked voice causing everyone to turn to the prince, shifting in their places as Thor's face starts paling as seconds pass. "You… you are blessed Brother Stark; you are the first person other than my mother who is able to hear the stars." Thor stated, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.

Tony didn't know if he wanted to cry in joy at the thought of someone believing him or whine in pain and fear at the idea of war knocking down on earth's door. "Wait, so you are telling me, that everything Tony just told us was true and not a nightmare, because of the witch's attack last week?" Clint asked slowly, looking divided between worried at the thought of Tony having a meltdown and terrified at the news of Thanos coming to earth.

"No Brother Clinton, what Brother Stark says is true; Heimdall informed me just now that Thanos is on the move. Without the Space Stone; it will take Thanos up to a year to reach Asgard, three to reach Midgard. It will give us time to prepare for the war." Thor stated with a grim face, causing everyone to shift in their place, gazing at Tony before turning to Thor.

"What does that mean for Steven? Should we tell him about Thanos?" Bucky finally asked, his eyes catching Peggy's and the two of them had a silent conversation that made everyone uncomfortable, especially when both Bucky and Peggy frown darkly.

"Oh yeah, great, excellent; we are just going to tell Steve who is a self-sacrificing idiot by the way; that Thanos is on the move and is planning on making him his bride. Steve will love learning that Thanos will kill him and rip his heart because Steve refuses to shackle with that crazy purple grape!" Tony hissed, his nerves getting frazzled the more he remembered how much beating Steve took for refusing Thanos. He still remembers Steve's heart being ripped out of the star's chest, shining faintly as Thanos swallowed it.

If the room was deadly silent before, it was even more now; because everyone's faces paled at Tony's words, everyone was shaken in place at the hysterical way Tony was losing it. "His… bride?" Peggy choked the word out, the look on her face was one of disgust and horror, informing Tony of the line of thoughts everyone was operating on.

"Yeah… his bride. Thanos called Steve the 'Golden Bride' and when Steve refused him… Thanos… he ate Steve's heart…" Tony murmured, his legs losing the strength they had in them. Suddenly Tony saw himself sliding down the floor, tears he desperately tried to hold in since he saw Steve die start sliding down his face, not caring that he was showing his family how weak and vulnerable he was after that crushing vision. "I couldn’t save him… we… I just stood there as Thanos killed everyone… I just stood there as he ate Steve's heart…" Sobs wrecked Tony's body, the horror that he witness was too much for his mind to handle; it was too much.

Tony still remember his family's corpses on the ground, he remembers the grieve and hurt on Steve's face, Tony remember everything in details; in the back of Tony's mind, the inventor wondered what happened to his baby when Thanos killed them all. "Shh, it's OK Tony, we will stop him, it's OK…" Peggy said as she kneeled beside him, pulling him into her embrace as she rocked him from side to side trying to calm him down and knowing that she was failing at it.

_No one notices the shadow standing near the door…_

* * *

"You are leaving?" Hearing Steve's voice, made the Avengers flinch and turn their gaze to Steve; the star was shuffling sleepily to the Avengers. It was strange, seeing Steve awake before sunset, especially when there are still three hours until the moon and stars grace them with their presence. Everyone shuffled gazing at one another before turning their gaze to Steve who let out a tired yawn and looks at the sky with an amusing look.

"Wow, this is the first time I see you awake before the sunset, old man, what's the occasion?" Bucky's grin nonchallenged, trying to act like everything is normal and that nothing happened; a fate that Bucky played so well, especially with the charming smile he was sending Steve's way.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Steve raised his arms over his head and stretched his body, uncaring that everyone was gazing at him with strange looks. "I wanted to come and see what the sun looks like at this time of the day; I didn't think that I will see the prince of Asgard eloping alone to go home, not even a word of goodbye for poor old me." Steve rolled his eyes, giving the Avengers a cheeky grin showing them that he was joking with them.

"My deepest apology Ancient One, but it seems that I have an urgent matter in Asgard I need to attend to." Thor gave a soft smile to Steve, causing the star to hum and nod his head still looking at Thor's battle attire. "I cannot take you with me, for the Bifrost cannot handle but one soul; I do promise that I will be fast to return." Thor reassures the star, causing him to let out a hum.

"Nah, it's OK. Now I'm free of the stone's control I want to go out and explore Midgard. I can say that the twenty-first century is one of the most interested ones I witness and I want to see all it offers, so take your time." Steve waved the prince off, gaining a small smile from the huge blond.

"Well then, I shall be on my way." Thor gave a shy smile, turning back to his friends, hugging them tightly as he bid them goodbyes; the sight filled Steve with sadness. For a long time, Steve wished to have a family just like the Avengers; a family where he and Sara will thrive and be loved back. Seeing the Avengers act like the family they were, made some part of Steve sad and hopeful; Steve hoped that the Avengers considered him a friend and not some burden, maybe then he will be allowed to join their family.

"Thor…" Steve called out before the prince of Asgard called Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Thor turns his gaze to Steve, confusion, and a little bit of fear in the prince's eyes, and it made Steve hate himself for the way he treated the prince when he first met him. "I know this is a little late but… Thor son of Odin, Prince of Asgard; you are worthy and I acknowledge you as my king." Steve raised his head as he said these words, his eyes not straying away from Thor's even when the prince's eyes were filled with tears. "I presume you are going to be late if you stayed here, will you not?" Steve tilted his head to the side causing the prince to let out a happy laugh.

Steve hummed as he saw the Bifrost open and pull Thor to Asgard, leaving Steve behind in the presence of the Avengers. "What a strange goodbye…" Natasha asked with a sly smile, her smile not reaching her eyes that were watching him like a hawk watching its prey.

"As if." Steve snorted and rolled his eyes, an amused look on his face as he gazed at the bright sky before him. "He is going back home, and I'm sure when the Asgardians realize that the fallen star is me, they will pester him about his worthiness and try to dethrone him when they realize I still haven't given him my blessing. This was me saving myself and him the headache that will come." Steve walked toward the edge of the roof, whistling at the people and cars he saw down there, they all look like ants, a familiar sight that brought nostalgia.

"Does that mean you finally see him worthy for the throne, or was it something else?" Bruce shifted uncomfortably; he probably hated himself for being the person who spoke and no one else, which caused Steve to grin, sending the doctor a wink.

"Who knows? All I can say that Thor has grown up." A soft smile took over Steve's face as he remembered the look Thor send him before going back home. "Now that Thor is away and you probably don’t have anything good to do, I was promised a shawarma by an annoying genius so..." A playful grin took over Steve's face when Tony snapped a sharp 'Hey!' his way…

_Steve promised himself to cherish these moments…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? 
> 
> I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for the late chapter.
> 
> It seems that the inspiration and the will to write had flown out of the window the moment college started…
> 
> But I hope that you will enjoy this chapter…

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another story, I know, I know, I rock!
> 
> I know you all hate me for deleting and then posting the story again, but I had too! Q^Q
> 
> Star Steven! I am sure you know the reason for that reference ;P
> 
> Inspired by Stardust. If you haven't seen the movie then what are you waiting for?!!
> 
> Read and Review
> 
> And tell me what you think....
> 
> Nazaki-Sama


End file.
